Diablos vs Hadas
by ShadowTails98
Summary: La alianza Baram ha sido derrotada. Pero de las sombras un nuevo gremio oscuro llamado "Devils Dead" a empezado a capturar a los magos santos. Natsu ahora es un mago clase S y debera lidiar con ciertos sentimientos hacia su compañera ademas de enfrentarse a la persona que mas admira:Gildarts. NaLu/Jerza/Gruvia/CobraxMeredy.
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO ESTA ES UNA PROYECTO QUE VENIA RONDANDO POR MI CABEZA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE (A LOS QUE LO LEAN ME GUSTARIA UNA OPINON HABER QUE LES PARECE).**

**BUENO YA DEJO DE ROMPERLE LAS BOLAS**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino que a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capitulo 0: Nuevos Enemigos

Los integrantes de Crime Sorciere estaban muy inquietos. Jellal había suspendido la caza de gremios oscuros y los había convocado a todos a una reunión urgente, diciendo que debía advertirles lo más rápido posible a Fairy Tail y los demás gremios.

-¿Dónde se han metido Jellal y los demás?- Preguntaba Cobra a su compañera (asignada por Jellal). El ex-mago santo los había separado en grupos para así poder ocupar más terreno. Cobra con Angel, Richard con Racer y Meredy con Midnight. Mientras el peliazul iría solo.

-No tengo idea-. Respondió la ex-maga estelar mientras se sentaba en una de las rocas de esa oscura cueva que era alumbrada por una pequeña vela que el Dragon Slayer del Veneno había encendido.-Pero creo que no tardaran en llegar.

- ¡Llegamos Angel-san, Cobra-kun.-Exclamó una sonriente Meredy mientras que un, al parecer, durmiente Midnight llegaba atrás de la pelirrosa .-Hmp-Fue el avisó de Midnight que al parecer no estaba durmiendo sino que solo caminaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Llego el mas rápido chicos-Exclamaba un rubio con gafas a la vez que llegaba dejando una nube de polvo detrás suyo haciendo toser a sus compañeros. –Y aquí llegue yo mis queridos amigos- . Un sonriente Richard (ex Hoyete) llegaba saludando y repartiendo su amor a sus "queridos amigos".

-Por fin ¡Me estaba haciendo viejo!- Gritaba un molesto Cobra mientras le reprochaba su impuntualidad a sus compañeros y era olímpicamente ignorado por todos.

-Por fin llegaron. Los estaba esperando- Apareció un calmado Fernández desde las sombras.-Comencemos- Dijo el peliazul antes de que el DS le reprochara haberse aparecido de la nada.-Antes de decirles por que los llame quiero que me informen como les fue a todos en las destrucciones de gremios oscuros-Les decía un serio mago de cuerpo celestial a la vez que dirigía su mirada hacia Meredy.

-Midnight y yo hemos logrado destruir 14 gremios oscuros señor- Pronuncio alto y claro la pelirrosa al mismo tiempo que se ponía en posición de soldado y Jellal suspiraba resignado, sabiendo que Meredy nunca se tomaria las cosas enserio, dirigió su vista a Richard.

-Mi querido compañero Racer-san y yo hemos logrado acabar con la maldad de 7 gremios jellal-sama.- Respondió un sonriente mago de tierra.

-JA nosotros logramos acabar con 15 gremios oscuros- Sonrió de manera arrogante Cobra a la vez que se señalaba a el y a Angel.

-En realidad fueron 13, Dark Masters estaba destruida cuando llegamos y el ultimo gremio no era un gremio oscuro- Le sonrió de manera burlona al come-veneno y este agachaba la cabeza derrotado mientras que Meredy y Midnight chocaban puños al haberle ganado la apuesta al Dragón Slayer y este se lamentaba por tener que lavarle la ropa a sus compañeros murmurando que ese era trabajo de mujeres y recibiendo un golpe de Angel.

-Por favor mis queridos amigos guarden silencio que nuestro amo nos tiene que comunicar algo muy importante- Pedía Richard amablemente a sus compañeros.

-Em… bueno… gracias Richard… supongo- Agradecía un incomodo Jellal mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía forzosamente.-La razón por la que los convoque es que descubrí un nuevo gremio oscuro-. Calló unos segundos y continuo.- No es como los gremios oscuros que hemos estado destruyendo-. Miró a cada uno y luego suspiro- Estos tipos son mucho más poderosos que los que conocen-. Vio que Cobra iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpió- No Cobra, Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart y Tartaros no eran tan poderosos como Devils Dead-. Cobra se callo al instante, pensativo.

-¿Devils Dead? Creo que ya había escuchado ese nombre antes- Menciono pensativa Angel.

-Si… me parece que nosotros también- Apoyaron Midnight, Racer y Richard. Meredy los miro curiosa y cuando pensaba levantar la mano, Jellal, se la detuvo y le negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ya se!- Exclamo Cobra dando un salto en su lugar. Todos lo miraron extrañados" ¿Cobra sabe algo además de pelear? " Pensaron todos los miembros de Crime Sorciere.

-¡Ey! No se olviden que puedo escuchar lo que piensan ¡idiotas!- Les acuso un ofendido DS.

-Si y tu sabes que no nos importa- Le respondió desinteresadamente Meredy causando la irritación del castaño que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre la maga de enlace sensorial pero fue detenido por Jellal.- Dinos lo que sabes Cobra-. Le ordeno serio su líder.

-Saber… ¿Saber que?- Pregunto distraído el chico causando que todos, a excepción de Midnight, se cayeran de espalda.

-¡lo que sabes sobre Devils Dead!, imbécil- Le grito una furiosa peliplateada.

-Ah si- De repente el rostro de Cobra se puso serio.- Brain les había contado a los otro gremios de la Alianza Baram sobre un gremio con ese nombre que al parecer estaba en contra de dejarse dominar por cualquiera de los tres integrantes de la alianza- Tomo un poco de aire y prosiguió.- También que eran muy fuertes para ser derrotados por otros gremios oscuros y que planeaban destruirlo cuando acaben con Fairy Tail.- Termino de contar el castaño a sus compañeros. Todos permanecieron en silencio.

-Y como no lo consiguieron ahora ese gremio es nuestro próximo enemigo a vencer- Rompió el silencio Meredy. Jellal solo negó con la cabeza.- Como ya les dije este no es un gremio normal- Observo que todos le estén prestando atención.- Este gremio a logrado asesinar a Gildarts Clive.- Todos los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio totalmente sorprendidos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu estaba tremendamente feliz. No podía creer que por fin, después de tanto esfuerzo, seria nombrado un mago clase S. Por fin podría hacer misiones duras donde se esforzaría al máximo, pero ese no era la mejor parte. ¡Podría refregarle a Gajeel y Gray su nuevo rango en la cara, luego de partirles la cara a ambos!

Si bien sabia que todavía le faltaba para ser tan poderoso como Erza, Laxus, Mira y por supuesto Gildarts. Sabía que si entrenaba lo más duro que pueda y practicaba la dominación completa del modo Dragón de Fuego Electrico podría alcanzar su poder.

Es por eso que desde que, hace una semana, lo nombraron clase S se esta entrenando solitariamente en el bosque a las afueras de Magnolia.

-1954…1955…1956…- La verdad era que tanto entrenamiento le estaba empezando a dar hambre al hijo de Igneel pero el, cabeza hueca como siempre, se negaba a abandonar su entrenamiento.-1973…1974…1975…- A pesar de estar ya hace 6 dias en el bosque sentía que no había mejorado nada y que seguia igual que hace una semana (de hecho creía que se había echo mas débil).

-1997…1998…1999 y ¡20-

-¡Natsu!- Escucho a alguien exclamar su nombre haciendo que se desconcentrara y cayera de cara al piso causando que se le metiera tierra en los ojos y la boca.- Maldición.- Mascullo mientras se levantaba furioso a golpear al que se atrevió a molestarlo en su entrenamiento pero se trago todo lo que tenia que decir al ver a su compañera de equipo mirándolo sonriente con una canasta y una toalla en sus manos.

-Nee hola Lucy- Saludo sonriéndole a la vez que tomaba la toalla que le ofrecia la rubia- Parece que me encontraste.- Intento no sonrojarse al decirlo.

Ya que su entrenamiento no era la única razón por la que se adentro solo al bosque. Ultimamente, desde los Grandes Juegos Magicos, había empezado a sentir cosas extrañas por su compañera de equipo y pensó que se le pasaría si se mantenía un tiempo alejado de ella.

-Vine a ver como esta tu entrenamiento. Sabes que debiste avisarme que vendrías aquí a entrenar, me preocupe mucho pensando que te habías mandado tu solo a una misión- La Heartfilia lo miraba seria y el pelirrosa no pudo evitar tragar en seco y agachar la cabeza como un perrito que es reprendido por su dueño.

-Lo siento Lucy- Se disculpo todavía sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.-Te prometo que terminare hoy mi entrenamiento y mañana mismo iremos a la misión que tu eligas- Le dijo levantando la vista y dedicándole una sonrisa marca Dragneel.

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió a la vez que se sentaba en el pasto y lo invitaba a copiarla.- Primero descansa un poco y come un poco.-El DS de fuego se sento enfrente de ella y tomo un pastel de los que le paso la maga celestialy empezó a devorarlo.

Unas horas después…

El pelirrosa dio fin a su entrenamiento (si se podría llamar asi) y decidió ir descansar un rato ya que conocía a la rubia y esta lo molestaría lo mas temprano posible (si es que no lo hacia el) para realizar sea cual sea la misión que eligio.-"Me pregunto de que será la misión, ojala sea una Rango S".- Negó con la cabeza conociendo al maestro y lo sobreprotector que era con sus *hijos* como les decía el viejo Makarov no dejaría que Lucy tome una misión S. Por lo menos hasta que la nombre una maga clase S.

Llego absolutamente cansado dispuesto a dormir unas horas pero cuando se dispuso a acostarse le sorprendió sentir ese aroma tan conocido, que le encantaba, y un bulto en su cama. La reconoció al instante.-"Lucy"- Pensó Natsu.-"Supongo que podría dormir en el sofá"-Se dijo el chico.

Dispuesto a darse la vuelta e irse al sofá, unos murmullos provenientes de la rubia lo sorprendieron.-"¿Sera que escuche bien?".- Se recostó sobre la cama para escuchar mejor.

-Natsu…- Murmuro la rubia entre sueños causando que una enorme sonrisa se pinte en la cara del joven.-"Esta soñando conmigo".- Dijo para si mismo ligeramente emocionado con la idea.

La miro mas de cerca, ella dormía profundamente, y mirando para todos lados como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo. Se acosto al lado de la maga y coloco una mano en su cintura quedándose profundamente dormido como no lo hacia hace meses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erza estaba nerviosa. Estaba nerviosa y feliz. Estaba en ese lado oscuro de la ciudad a medianoche esperando a alguien muy importante.

Jellal se había comunicado con ella mediante una lacrima diciéndole que quería verla y que tenia algo muy importante que decirle."Se declarara. No ¿me pedirá matrimonio?"- Pensaba una emocionada Scarlet, pero de repente se puso nerviosa.-"¿Y si quiere bebes?"- Le aterraba esto ultimo. Por que, si bien amaba a Jellal, todavía era muy joven para tener hijos.

-"Dejate de estupideces Erza"- Se dijo a si misma.-"¿Y si es sobre algún enemigo nuevo?"-penso Titania pero sin descartar las primeras opciones.

-¡Erza!- Se sobresalto al darse cuenta que mientras pensaba todas esa cosa el ex-mago santo ya había llegado y hace varios minutos que estaba llamándola.

-¡Jellal!

-¡Erza!

-¡Jellal!

-¿Erza?

-Jell-

-Si ya se que me llamo asi- Le corto divertido el Fernandez a la vez que la maga de reequipamiento se ponía del color de su cabello por la vergüenza.

-Lo siento estaba un poco distraída- Se excusaba la pelirroja mientras recobraba su carácter serio.- ¿Para que me llamaste, Jellal?- Pregunto intrigada. El peliazul pareció meditarlo un rato y luego suspiro.- ¿Quieres caminar un poco mientras te lo cuento?- Le pregunto a la vez que empezaba a caminar rumbo al bosque. Erza solo lo siguió.

Una vez que se adentraron lo suficiente, llegaron a un lago que reflejaba la luna dándole un poco de iluminación a la pareja.

-Y bien Jellal ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Titania. Jellal la miro a los ojos y volvió la vista al lago.

-Esto es una información que estuve recolectando de varias personas y de algunos magos oscuros que derrote.-De su gabán saco un sobre con la marca de Crime Sorciere y se lo entrego.- Los magos que están ahí son miembros del gremio oscuro Devils Dead.- Le decía mientras ella lo agarraba.

-Sera mejor que lo vea en mi casa- Le decía al mismo tiempo que se lo guardaba bajo el brazo.

-Esta bien… Supongo que ya debo irme- La miro a los ojos esperando que ella le dijera algo. Al no haber respuesta solo se volteo y siguió caminando hacia lo mas profundo del bosque y susurrándole. -Adios Erza…-. La pelirroja observo como el mago se alejaba y se perdia en la oscuridad.

-Adios Jellal…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No podía creerlo. Esos tarados que se hacían llamarse sus compañeros lo mandaron a el y esa inútil rubia para derrotar al gran mago santo Gildarts Clive. La verdad es que era una misión de captura pero el maldito puso resistencia y ambos no tuvieron otra que desatar todo su poder como Dragones Slayers de Hielo (el) y God Slayer de Fuego (ella) lo que ocasiono que destruyeran la ciudad de Dnipro y terminaran asesinando al mago.

-Esto es tu culpa rubia.- Le escupió furioso el chico pelirrojo a su compañera que se mantenía inexpresiva mirando la fogata que habían hecho en esa casa (o lo que quedaba de ella).

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto fría la chica.- Si recuerdo bien tu fuiste el que dijo que no nos contengamos con Gildarts Clive -. La chica levanto su mirada al joven esperando una respuesta.

El solo bufó molesto.- ¡Si lo se! Pero no tenias que excederte tanto.- Le grito a la God Slayer.

-Tu fuiste el que lo remato.- Contraataco la joven.

-Esta bien. Tu ganas.- Suspiro cansado. Sabiendo que la chica tenia razón y fue el el que no se controlo y termino matando al tipo ese.

-Deberias descansar, estas muy agotado.- Le aconsejo la rubia de manera fría.

-Hmp. Tu también deberías hacerlo, no estas mejor que yo.- Le decía a su compañera al mismo tiempo que se recostaba sobre una de las paredes de esa casa que sobrevivió a la destrucción ocasionado por ellos y el mago santo muerto.

Ella fijo sus ojos negros sobre los rojos de su compañero y le pregunto lo que tenia rondándole la cabeza desde que termino la batalla.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer que?- Pregunto el chico haciéndose el desentendido.

-Interponerte entre el ataque de ese tipo y yo.- Lo miro fijamente para ver si le mentia.

-No lo se.

-Si lo sabes. Lo que pasa es que no quieres admitirlo.

-No se de que hablas.

-Dilo.

-No.

-Dilo.

-No.

-Dilo.

-¡No!

-Dilo.

-¡No!

-Dilo.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Tu ganas!- Suspiro derrotado el pelirrojo.- Lo hice por que a pesar de que te odio eres la única integrante de Devils Dead que me soporta y que iria conmigo a cualquier lado si se lo pido. Contenta.- Respondio avergonzado el chico dragon.

-¡Encontre comida!- Llego un gato amarillo volador con un sombrero de vaquero cargando tres pescados. Interrumpiendo el silencio incomodo que se formo entre ambos cazadores.

-Por fin llegaste.- Hablo en tono neutro la God Slayer mientras el chico se levantaba rápidamente para ayudar a su compañero.

-Te estabas tardando Pollux.- Le decía al Exceed mientras ponían los pescados que trajo en el fuego.

-jeje supongo que si. Lo siento Frank.- Se disculpo el gato vaquero.

-Da igual no importa.- Se dio vuelta hacia su compañera que se mantenía apartada.

-Vamos Jena acecate o te quedaras sin comer.- Pidio lo mas amable posible el dragon slayer

-Esta bien.- Suspiro Jena y se acerco a sus *amigos*.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maldecia a la Salamandra una y otra vez por obtener algo que el buscaba desde que llego a Fairy Tail.

-Gajeel-kun si no te tranquilizas envejeseras pronto.- Bufó al escuchar a Levy hablar.

-No me importa.- Lo maldecía una y mil veces."¿Cómo el pelirrosa lo logro y yo no?" se preguntaba el pelinegro.

-Tranquilo Gajeel, Levy y yo confiamos en que no falta mucho para que te nombren un mago clase S.- Lo alentaba su Exceed.

-Eso espero sino esta misión de entrenamiento será una perdida de tiempo.- Se quejaba el hijo de Metalicana. Al enterarse del nombramiento de Natsu, Gajeel estallo de rabia y si no fuera por Lily y la enana se le hubiese tirado encima a ese horno andante.

-Tranquilo. Prometimos que te ayudaríamos pero a cambio tienes que ser menos gruñon.- Le reprocho la chica.

-Mañana será el peor dia de tu vida Gajeel. Preparate.- Le amenazo su compañero.

-Si con eso me hago mas fuerte no importa.- Gruño el Dragon slayer del Hierro.

-Tu solo preparate… solo preparate…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Todo esta listo señor.

-Excelente. Prepara las capsulas.

-¿Ahora?

-Por supuesto.

-Pero señor no estamos seguros que los cuerpos vayan a resistirlo.

-Me da igual. Conseguiremos unos nuevos si falla.

-Esta bien.

-¿Consiguieron capturar a Gildarts Clive?

-Me temo que Jena Blazer y Frank Nasry no pudieron traerlo con vida señor.

-Mejor. Me ahorraron trabajo. Colocalo en las capsulas.

-Entendido.

-Pronto mis Dead Slayers estarán listo y ni Acnologia podrá detenerlos.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Bueno hasta aca es el primer cap**

**Si les gusto dejen un review y lo continuare pronto si tienen alguna duda pregunten y las criticas son bienvenidas .**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**ST98**


	2. Chapter 2

**ACA ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAP.**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON Y A LOS QUE POR LO MENOS SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO PARA LEER EL FIC**

**NOS VEMOS ABAJO.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino que a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Jura VS Devils.

Después de entregarle el sobre a Erza, decidió volver al *pequeño* departamento (entiéndase enorme, tenían que caber 7 magos en ese lugar) en el que estaban descansando todos los integrantes de Crime. Pensó por un momento contarle sobre Gildarts pero decidió que lo mejor era que ellos se enteraran por su cuenta.

Estaba agotado y hambriento, la misión de espionaje sobre esos dos slayers oscuros se había llevado todas sus energias y no tenia dinero para comprarse siquiera un vaso de agua. Por suerte el dueño del hotel era un conocido de Angel y les prometió no cobrarles. Ellos, al ser un gremio independiente, no obtenían dinero por sus misiones así que no podían andar gastando el poco dinero que tenían solo en*comodidades* como decía Jellal.

El peliazul obviamente se había negado al consejo de Cobra sobre que no estaría mal *tomar prestado sin devolver* el dinero de la gente, suficiente tenían con ser todos criminales buscados.

-Ya llegue- Avisó mientras cerraba la puerta.

El ambiente se silencio de golpe cuando los ex-Oración seis (y Meredy) se giraron a observar al recién llegado. Mientras que el Fernández se preguntaba que mierda estaban haciendo sus compañeros.

Y es que normalmente uno no ve a 6 fuertes magos peleando por un simple dango. Ademas estaban en una extraña posición que haría mal pensar hasta a el mas inocente.

Meredy se encontraba debajo de Cobra mientras este tenia detrás suyo a Midnight y arriba a Richard mientras sentada en la cara de la pelirrosa, teniendo entre sus piernas la cara del DS del veneno a la vez que sostenía el dango, sonreía victoriosa Angel hasta que noto la presencia del ex-mago santo.

-Hola Jellal- Le daba la bienvenida la peliplateada sin percatarse de la posición extraña en la que se encontraban.-¿Trajiste más comida?- Pregunto, pero se dio cuenta de la cara de idiota que tenia el Fernández.-¿Qué pasa?- Parecia no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Mientras que los otros miembros (a excepción de Meredy) de ese raro *juego* estaban de piedra al imaginar lo que podría estar pasando por la mente del chico peliazul.

-Ahhhhh.- Grito de repente la ex-maga estelar al sentir un mordisco en su parte trasera. Se levanto de golpe frotándose su trasero y tirando a todos, por fin liberando a Meredy.

-¡Dulce aire! – Exclamaba efusivamente la pelirrosa a la vez que respiraba fuertemente recuperando el color de su rostro. Cobra, que se había caído a un costado, bufó molesto por haber sido sacado de ese buen lugar en el que estaba (sacando a Midnight, obviamente).

-Si tenían pensado hacer una orgia me hubiesen avisado y me habría quedado un rato por halla afuera.- Les dijo el peliazul a los jóvenes a la vez que ellos se coloraban furiosamente de la vergüenza, incluyendo Richard y Midnight.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Jellal?- Le reclamo una avergonzada Angel. Jellal solo rió fuertemente por lo recién ocurrido causando que todos lo siguieran felices de que la incomoda escena haya pasado.

-Llegaste temprano.- Opinó Midnight dejando de lado las risas. El mago de Cuerpo Celestial solo se encogió de hombros y les respondió que ya hizo lo que tenia que hacer. Cortándoles las preguntas, excusándose que estaba cansado, se fue a dormir dejando pensativos a sus amigos.

-¿Sera que Erza-chan rechazo a Jellal? - Pregunto Meredy a sus compañeros.

-No lo creo.- Le contesto el castaño DS para luego agreguar.-Jellal no se atrevería a decirle nada, es un cobarde.- Decía mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se iba molesto hacia su dormitorio.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- Pregunto la pelirrosa, confundida por la actitud de su compañero Slayer.

-No lo se.- Mintió Angel a la ves que se marchaba a la habitación que compartía con la maga de Enlace Sensorial. Ella sabia que lo que Cobra dijo fue mas para si mismo que para su líder por no atreverse a decirle a la pelirrosa lo que sentía. Todavía recordaba lo que le costo al castaño admitirlo.

-Creo que nosotros también deberíamos ir a descansar Meredy-san.- Le aconsejo Richard mientras le tendía la mano para que se levantase. Ella la tomo y cuando ambos se voltearon hacia Midnight, notaron que este se encontraba ya dormido.

-Este tipo puede dormir en cualquier lado.- Rieron ambos mientras se marchaban a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mañana seria un día duro, tendrían que recolectar más información sobre los integrantes de Devils Dead. Y sobre el paradero del cuerpo de Gildarts Clive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llevaban un tiempo caminando y todavía no encontraron rastro del mago santo. Según la información que tenían el estaba en Rennes de misión junto con otros dos miembros de su gremio.

-¿Cómo dijiste que era ese tipo Ribéry?- Preguntaba una pelinegra vestida solo con un pequeño short negro y camisa sin mangas blanca con unas sandalias que le llegaban hasta los tobillos. Pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención sino que era el collar de extraños signos que llevaba en el cuello.

-Alto, calvo, barba larga y viste un kimono.- Respondió Ribéry. Un chico de pelo azabache, campera negra y pantalón gris. Lo único extraño en el chico era el extraño tatuaje debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

-Que aburrido.- Bostezaba la chica mientras seguía caminando en la noche por la ciudad de Rennes, una de las más grandes no solo de Fiore sino que del continente.-Ya quiero encontrarlo y ver que tan fuerte es el mago santo número 5.- Hablaba emocionada por pelear con alguien tan fuerte.

-Si lo que sea pero te conviene no causar mucho destrozo.- Hablaba aburrido el chico.-Suficiente tenemos con los destrozos de Frank y Jena. Controlate Kaede.-Advirtió el joven a su compañera de misiones.

-No te preocupes Ribéry.- Resto importancia la chica.-Para eso estas tú.- Lo señalo a el.-Para poder controlar mi poder y que no termine destruyendolo todo.- Terminó sonriéndole.

-Lo que tú digas, mascota.- Miró divertido como la pelinegra hacia un puchero y le sacaba la lengua de manera infantil.

-Callate, ¡tonto!- Le ordenaba molesta, causando que el chico ampliara su sonrisa y suspirara melancólico. Frunció el ceño, molesto por recordar eso."Pronto seras libre, lo prometo Kaede" Se dijo recordando el motivo por el que ambos jóvenes estaban en ese gremio oscuro.

-¿Ribéry? ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto Kaede por la actitud de su compañero.

-¿Eh?… No te preocupes Kaede… y te dije que no me llames así.- Le respondió a su amiga.

-Pero es que tu nombre es muy largo Gerard Moiraghi Ribéry.- Menciono la chica mientras ambos notaban que ya estaba amaneciendo y se les facilitaría encontrar al mago santo.

De golpe, Kaede, se quedo quieta en su lugar y Gerard siguió caminando hasta darse cuenta de que su compañera se había quedado.- ¿Qué sucede Kaede?- Se volteo para notar la amplia sonrisa que tenia la chica.- ¿Lo encontraste, no?- La maga solo asintió y salió disparada por un callejón siendo seguida por su compañero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de despedirse de Jellal, Erza, llego a Fairy Hills dispuesta a darle una ojeada a esa información. Recién cuando su amigo de la infancia se fue cayó en la cuenta de que Jellal no le había dicho nada más además de que eran los integrantes de un gremio oscuro.

Se reequipo con un pijama y se sento en su cama a la vez que habría el sobre, notando que eran tres papeles con distintos nombres.

*INFORMACION: GREMIO OSCURO "DEVILS DEAD"

NOMBRE: JENA BLAZER

EDAD: APARENTEMENTE UNOS 20 AÑOS

MAGIA: GOD SLAYER DE FUEGO

CARACTERISTICAS: RUBIA, PELO CORTO Y OJOS NEGROS

NOMBRE: FRANK NASRY

EDAD: UNOS 20 AÑOS

MAGIA: DRAGO SLAYER DE HIELO

CARACTERISTICAS: PELIRROJO, PELO LARGO ATADO Y OJOS ROJOS. TIENE UN EXCEED AMARILLO.

INFORMACION OBTENIDA: AMBOS SON MAGOS LO BASTANTE PODEROSOS PARA ALCANZAR JUNTOS EL NIVEL DE UN MAGO SANTO, ADEMAS DE QUE FRANK PARECE DOMINAR EL DRAGON FORCE Y JENA TIENE UN PODER SIMILAR AL DRAGON FORCE LLAMADO GOD IMPULSE*

Erza se sorprendió por el poder de el dúo de slayers "Son monstruosos" pensaba mientras tomaba otra de las hojas.

*NOMBRE: KAEDE LESCOTT

EDAD: 18 AÑOS

MAGIA: MAGIA DE ABSORCION. PODRIA TENER OTRO TIPO DE MAGIA ADEMAS DE ESA

CARACTERISTICAS: PELO NEGRO, CORTO, OJOS AZULES Y TIENE UN COLLAR DE RETENCION EN EL CUELLO

INFORMACION OBTENIDA: UNA CHICA DE APARIENCIA INOFENSIVA PERO QUE PROBABLEMENTE ESCONDE SU PODER GRACIAS AL COLLAR. NO SE SABE A QUE NIVEL PUEDE ESTAR.*

La pelirroja se extraño por el poder de Kaede "magia de absorción, creo que he escuchado de ella" se decía Titania. Tomó la ultima hoja que quedaba y la observo.

*GREMIO: DEVILS DEAD

MIEMBROS: SEGÚN MAGOS OSCUROS INTERROGADOS, ES UN GREMIO DE UNOS 10 INTEGRANTES CON NIVELES DE CLASE S E INCLUSO ALGUNOS DEL NIVEL DE MAGOS SANTOS

LOCALIZACION: DESCONOCIDA

OBJETIVO: NO SE SABEN LOS OBJETIVOS DE ESTE GREMIO PERO SE CREE QUE TIENE ALGO QUE VER CON MAGOS SANTOS.*

Dejo las hojas y pensó en todos los magos santos que conocía "bien primero Gildarts, el maestro, Jura-san y ese tipo ¿como era?... ah si Ruben-san" recordaba la maga al hombre que hace unos meses había sido nombrado mago santo y se había presentado ante Makarov queriendo casarse con Lucy diciendo que seria beneficiosom para Fairy Tail y su gremio, Hunters Demons.

Rió al recordar como unos furiosos Natsu, Makarov y ella sacaron a patadas a ese tipo amenazándolo con que lo matarían si volvia a aparecer por ahí. También recordó como Lucy les reprochaba que deberian haber sido más amables y castrarlo para que no se vuelva a aparecer por ahí.

Miró su reloj y noto que pronto amanecería así que se acosto, quedando dormida al instante soñando con un mundo lleno de Jellals y pasteles de fresas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jura, Lyon y Chelia se encontraban de misión. A pedido de la pelirrosa habían tomado la mas difícil que encontraron y terminaron llegando a Rennes.

La misión fue extremadamente fácil siendo ellos un mago santo, uno clase S y una god slayer del cielo. Se quedaron descansando en uno de esos grandes hoteles de la hermosa ciudad gracias a la slayer que les insistió disfrutar un poco del dinero obtenido de la misión.

-Mira Lyon-san la cama es muy comoda.- Exclamaba la chica mientras saltaba en la (exageradamente grande) cama de su compañero.

-Chelia ¿Cómo es que todavía tienes energia para andar molestando?- Le acuso cansado el peligris mientras se preparaba para acostarse, tirando al piso a cazadora.-Deberias irte a tu habitación, en unas horas partiremos rumbo al gremio- Le avisaba a la chica mientras se recostaba. La chica solo murmuro algo como que era un gruñón y luego cayó en la cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

-¿Dónde esta Jura-san?- El mago de hielo se quedo pensativo, el tampoco lo había visto."Dijo que saldría un rato pero… hace como dos horas" se decía el chico. "Sera que esta en problemas… no, en todo caso esta en problemas el que se atrevió a enfrentarlo" Pensaba despreocupado.

-No pasa nada, tu solo ve a dormir- Le aconsejo a Chelia mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba como la puerta se abría para luego cerrarse, indicando que la pelirrosa se había marchado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había perdido de vista hace un rato a Kaede, la chica si que estaba emocionada."¿Dónde mierda se metió?" Pensaba Gerard mientras miraba para todos lados intentando localizarla y dándose cuenta que las, antes vacías, calles se empezaban a llenar de gente y las tiendas empezaban a abrirse."Si que madrugan" Pensaba el chico, que no estaba acostumbrado a estar despierto a las 5:30 am.

Una explosión a unas cuadras lo alarmo y salió corriendo rápidamente mientras veía como los ciudadanos de Rennes miraban asustados la escena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaba emocionada. Por fin pelearía después de tanto tiempo, ¡y contra un mago santo!. Miro fijamente el destrozo que causo al haber utilizado REFLECTOR frente al mago.

-Eres bastante buena señorita-dono.- Escucho como el calvo hablaba mientras salía ileso de los escombros.-No creí que hubiera una magia que permita absorber y devolver un ataque- **PUÑO DE ROCA DE HIERRO**- Pronuncio el mago mientras un puño de tierra se dirigía a una sorprendida chica que lo recibía de lleno y la mandaba a volar contra una tienda y destruyendo gran parte de ella. Rapidamente el mago de tierra alzo ambas manos hacia arriba y junto las palmas –**TUMBA DE TIERRA**- Mientras la chica salía algo aturdida de los escombros grandes cantidades de tierra salieron del suelo tragándola y sumergiéndola.

-Pero no lo suficiente- Se volteo dispuesto a marcharse, pero noto que no podía mover sus pies. Agacho la cabeza observando unas manos que lo sostenían-**TUMBA DE TIERRA**- Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como la chica le devolvía su ataque otra vez y se lo llevaba abajo.

-No me subestimes viejo- Lo golpeó en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder un poco. Jura no lograba distinguir nada debajo de la tierra ya que estaba todo oscuro.-**PUÑO DE ROCA DE HIERRO DOBLE**- Pronuncio creando dos puños de tierra que la golpearon, sacándola al exterior y asiéndola caer en la calle mientras el lograba salir del pozo.

-Maldito- Masculló una malherida pelinegra mientras sentía varios huesos rotos en su cuerpo.-Ya entendí tu magia señorita-dono- Le comentó el mago santo.-Absorbes un ataque y luego lo sueltas a tu enemigo. Pareciera como si pudieras copiar el ataque pero en realidad solo lo utilizas una vez por que como ya te dije, tú lo absorbes- Terminó su explicación dejando impresionada a la maga de Absorción.

-Vaya así que ese titulo tuyo no es solo por tu monstruosa fuerza- Ambos fijaron su vista al chico de pelo azabache que recién llegaba- Si te entregas ahora no morirás- Amenazó el joven al Neekis. Este solo sonrió- **PILARES** **EXPLOSIVOS DE ROCA DE HIERRO**- En ese momento, cinco pilares de roca se dirigieron a Gerard- **EXPLOSION DE FUEGO**- El cuerpo del Moiraghi expulso una gran cantidad de fuego, destruyendo el ataque y casi alcanzando al otro mago.

-¡No te metas!- Le reprocho la chica mientras miraba al azabache- Libérame- Ordeno a su compañero causando que el mago de tierra mirara extrañado a la pareja de magos.

-Esta bien- Fueron las únicas palabras del joven mientras del bolsillo de su campera sacaba una insignia con la marca de su gremio (un cráneo con cuernos) – **LIBERACION DEL SELLO DE FUEGO Y AGUA**- Al terminar de hablar, Jura, pudo observar como el collar de la que era su rival y la insignia emitían un brillo. "¿Qué demonios esta pasando?" se preguntaba un confundido mago santo.

-Ahora si vamos a pelear de verdad- Exclamaba la chica una vez que el collar se salió, cayendo al suelo. Jura observo como todo el piso alrededor de la muchacha se resquebrajaba-**DESTRUCCION MORTAL**- Kaede levanto el pie y piso fuerte causando que todo el asfalto de la calle quedara destruido alrededor de 10 cuadras. El mago solo logro dar un salto hacia la joven- **PUÑO DE ROCA DE HIERRO**- Lanzo el puño gigante hacia la maga, esta solo sonrío y le dio un puñetazo causando que se rompiera en mil pedazos. Sorprendido, Jura, decidió pelear con todo- **PINCHOS DE ROCA DE HIERRO**- Varios pinchos de rocas salieron atrapando a Kaede que solo levantando los brazos, los destruyo y lo miro divertida- Te dije que pelearíamos de verdad, deja de jugar- Levanto la mano derecha haciendo como si tuviera una pistola y apunto hacia su rival- **CRASH GUN**- Disparó una ráfaga mágica invisible hacia Jura.

-**DEFENSA ABSOLUTA DE TIERRA DE HIERRO**- Un muro gigante se elevó bloqueando el ataque pero siendo destruido al instante y causándole una profunda herida en el hombro– **RUGIDO DE MONTE FUJI**- Junto ambas manos y un pincho de tierra a gran velocidad salió disparado hacia donde estaba la chica, golpeándola y haciéndola retroceder unos metros – **GIGANTE DE TIERRA**- Atacó rápidamente creando un gigante de 20 metros que la golpeo seguidas veces contra el piso causando un hoyo profundo.

-Y ahora sigues tu, mago-dono.- Le advirtió al chico que había retrocedido para observar mejor la pelea. Iba a dirigirse a donde estaba el otro pero una risa lo hizo voltearse y mirar el agujero de donde salía una magullada maga mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Genial, eres muy fuerte nunca me enfrente a alguien lo suficientemente poderoso para herirme cuando libero mi poder.- Lo miro divertida mientras se sacudía la ropa algo estropeada- Será aburrido terminar esta batalla- Movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia el par de chicos que había llegado y observaban sorprendidos (además de la destrucción causada por la pelea) el estado en el que se encontraba el mago santo. Lleno de heridas por todo el cuerpo y una muy profunda en el hombro.

-¡Jura-san!- Corrió una preocupada Chelia hacia el hombre y acercándose para curar su herida- ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Le pregunto el Bastia mientras miraba primero a Kaede y luego a Gerard.- ¿Quiénes son ellos Jura-san?- No sabia por que pero Lyon se sentía perturbado por la cantidad de energía mágica que desbordaba de la chica.

-No se quienes son. Simplemente esa chica apareció diciendo que me derrotaría, la ignore y me atacó. Entonces empezamos a pelear, le derrote pero llego ese mago y libero su poder. De nuevo empezamos a pelear y llegaron ustedes.- Terminó mientras se preparaba, ya recuperado de su herida, dispuesto a seguir.-No se metan yo peleare solo contra ella.

-Pero podemos ayudarte- Intentó discutir la pelirrosa.

-Ustedes pelearan conmigo. No se metan en esa pelea, solo estorbaran a su amigo.- Les dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Bien- Respondieron ambos mientras se preparaban para pelear contra el mago oscuro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Señor. Los Dead Slayers ya están listos.

-Perfecto. Llama a Gerard y a Kaede, quiero ver que tan fuertes son mis slayers.

-Ellos partieron de misión señor.

-¿De verdad?

-…Si señor usted los mando a buscar al mago santo Jura Neekis.

-Ah… claro. Entonces llama a Frank y a Jena.

-No están en condiciones de pelear señor. Todavía están en proceso de recuperación por la pelea con Gildarts Clive.

-¿Rose y Marcus?

-También de misión.

-¿Sivoc y Ciro?

-Misión.

-Maldición. ¿Todos están de misión?

-Los hermanos Davies y las hermanas Muller todavía están enfermos por la comida de Pollux, señor.

-¡No me jodas!, entonces revisare la lista de miembros… a ver… el no… ellos tampoco… ¡aquí!

-¿Quiénes señor?

-Llama a William Donovan y a Rena Pauleta.

-Somos nosotros, señor.

-Bueno, entonces preparate veremos que tan fuertes son.

-Si señor.

CONTINUARA…

**BUENO ACA ESTA EL SEG CAP**

**LA VERDAD ES QUE IBA A SUBIRLO MAÑANA PERO COMO YA LO TENIA LISTO ME DIJE POR QUE NO *PROBABLEMENTE POR QUE NADIE LO LEE* Y LO SUBI**

**BUENO EL SIG NO SE CUANDO LO HAGA PERO NO ME TARDARE MUCHO**

**Si les gusto dejen un review y lo continuare pronto si tienen alguna duda pregunten y las criticas son bienvenidas .**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**ST98**


	3. Chapter 3

**ACA TIENEN EL 3**

**AGRADESCO LAS VISITAS (AUNQUE NO ME VENDRIAN MAL ALGUN REVIEW, YA SABEN, MUERO DE HAMBRE)**

**SEGURO ESTARAN PENSANDO "MIERDA ¿UN CAPITULO POR DIA?" LO QUE PASA ES QUE COMO ESTOY AL PEDO TODO EL DIA, TENGO TIEMPO DE SOBRA PARA ESCRIBIR LOS CAP(YA ESTOY TERMINANDO EL 5)**

**SIN MAS MIERDA QUE DECIR**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino que a Hiro Mashima .**

* * *

Capitulo 2: El poder de Gerard, captura de Jura Neekis.

Ambos miembros de Lamia Scale siguieron al mago oscuro, alejándose de la batalla de Jura con la otra maga oscura. Cuando estuvieron bastante alejados se pusieron en posición de combate.

-Déjense de estupideces y peleen.- Los miraba serio el Devils.

-Bien. Tú lo pediste.- Le respondió Lyon mientras juntaba ambas manos-**ICE MAKE: EAGLE**- Varias águilas de hielo salieron volando en dirección al azabache que solo levantó una mano-**CAÑON DE FUEGO**- De su mano salió fuego que destruyó el ataque y se dirigió hacia la pareja de magos que se movió justo a tiempo.

-**BRAMIDO DEL DIOS DEL CIELO**- Chelia dirigió su ataque a Gerard que apoyo ambas manos en el piso –**MURO DE FUEGO**- Una pared de fuego se interpuso en el ataque, dejando una niebla que le imposibilitaba la visión a los tres. Cuando se disipo el dúo de Lamia se preparo para atacar a su enemigo.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?- Aprovecho Bastia para preguntar. El otro mago lo ignoro y se preparo para atacar –**TORMENTA DE FUEGO**- Una ráfaga de fuego se creo alrededor de Ribéry y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su compañera que lo contraataco con un **BRAMIDO DEL DIOS DE CIELO** creando otra vez esa niebla caliente que los rodeo.

-¿Quieres saber quien soy y que quiero?- Escucharon decir de algún lado a el mago.-Bien. Te lo dire.- La niebla se disperso, logrando que pudieran localizarlo justo en frente de ellos –Soy Gerard Moiraghi Ribéry- Se calló un momento – Y buscamos capturar y asesinar a Jura Neekis, no nos sirve vivo- Termino mirándolos serio el chico.

-No lograras derrotar a Jura-san. El es un mago santo- Le advirtió Chelia al chico. Este solo sonrió divertido – Tal vez yo no lo derrote, pero Kaede si lo derrotara- Le respondió mientras esquivaba un puñetazo de Lyon que intentó tomarlo desprevenido y le encajaba un rodillazo en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire –**EXPLOSION DE FUEGO**- Alejó al peliblanco, quemándolo y tirándolo hacia una construcción.

-**ARTE SECRETO DE GOD SLAYER: JUICIO DEL CIELO**- Gerard abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el ataque "mierda, ¿ella también sabe las artes secretas de un god slayer?" Pensó mientras recibia de lleno el viento negro que cayó del cielo, causando una gran onda de choque que levantó el suelo alrededor y rompió las ventanas de todos los edificios de la ciudad.

-Lyon-san ¿esta bien?- Preguntaba a un, algo quemado, mago de hielo que se levantaba de los escombros en los había sido arrojado.

-Mas o menos. Lo importante es que el plan salió bien ¿no?- Contesto mientras su compañera empezaba a curarlo –Yo lo hacia creer que intentaba tomarlo desprevenido mientras tu preparabas tu técnica- Ambos chocaron puños, felices por haber derrotado al mago de fuego (o eso creían).

-Los felicito.- Se giraron rápidamente hacia donde venia la voz. Un herido, y con su torso al descubierto, Gerard los miraba con odio a ambos mientras se preparaba para pelear otra vez.-Creo que los subestime- Se detuvo un momento mientras tocaba la marca de un murciélago que tenia en el estomago, justo donde tenia una herida que sangraba en grandes cantidades.-**LIBERACIÓN ELEMENTAL**- Y mientras terminaba de decir esa palabras su cuerpo empezó a liberar una monstruosa cantidad de magia causando que, los agotados miembros de Lamia Scale, cayeran de rodillas no pudiendo levantarse por mas que lo intentaran.

Moiraghi hizo aparecer un circulo mágico debajo de el mientras que extendía ambas manos hacia delante creando, primero una bola de fuego, luego una de aire, agua y una ultima de tierra. Todas se fusionaron formando una esfera oscura mucho más grande que las anteriores.

-**APERTURA DEL ABISMO**- La esfera oscura se dirigió al par de magos, destruyendo todo a su paso. Chelia intentaba levantarse, mientras que Lyon solo maldecía no ser lo suficientemente poderoso para resistir el poder mágico de Gerard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esperaron que los otros magos se alejaran lo suficiente para poder empezar su pelea.

-Creo que no me he presentado Jura, mi nombre es Kaede Lescott- Hablaba mientras hacia una reverencia a su rival.

-Un gusto pelear contra ti, Kaede-dono. Pero antes de seguir quisiera que me respondieras algunas preguntas- La chica solo asintió y el comenzó el interrogatorio- ¿Por qué quieres derrotarme?- Ella solo se encogió de hombros antes de decirle que Gerard le dijo que lo hiciera.-¿Por qué haces lo que te dice?- Recibió como respuesta una negación. Entendiendo que no iba a responder la pregunta decidió intentar con otra-¿A qué gremio perteneces?- La chica solo levantó un poco su camisa dejando ver la marca de Devils Dead en medio de su estomago.

-Basta de preguntas- Cortó la chica antes de que pudiera preguntar algo.-**LIBERACION: NIVEL 2**- Jura sintió como la cantidad de magia aumentaba considerablemente en la maga-**DESTRUCTOR MASIVO**- Ella golpeó con ambas manos el suelo, causando un terremoto que destruyo casi todos los edificios alrededor pero Jura solo se cubrió con un escudo de tierra.

-Eres fuerte- Apoyo ambas manos en el suelo y concentro una gran cantidad de poder mágico-Pero como ya te dije, no lo suficiente- Levanto ambas manos y la señalo con sus dedos indicé-**MIL ESTACAS DE TIERRA DE HIERRA**- Al instante, mil estacas de tierra, salieron a gran velocidad hacia la maga que solo lo contraataco uniendo las manos a la altura de su rostro-**CRASH: ONDA DESTRUCTIVA**- De su cuerpo salió un ráfaga mágica que deshizo con facilidad el ataque del mago santo, alcanzándolo, causando que (junto a **APERTURA DEL ABISMO**, de Gerard) la ciudad de Rennes quedara reducida a escombros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cayó al suelo, derrotado. No podía moverse y no sentía las manos.

-Vamos Gray-kun, levantate sino no podre casarme con Lucy-chan- El Fullbuster rió, recordando como había engañado a Ruben, el 8 mago santo, para que lo entrenara y a cambio le diría a Lucy lo *genial* y *hermoso* que el era.

Se levantó costosamente mientras sentía todo su cuerpo 100 veces mas pesado. Su *sensei* lo había estado entrenando desde hace 4 dias y podía sentir como se había hecho mas fuerte. Después de todo el tal Ruben, era el mago de hielo más fuerte que conocía (aunque todavía tenia la duda de que si Ur no estaría a su nivel).

-Bueno, esta bien, puedes tomar un descanso- Le dijo el mago santo mientras partía hacia la casa de hielo en la que había obligado a vivir estos últimos 4 dias al alquimista-Pero mañana será 10 veces mas duro, Fullbuster- Le advirtió serio, algo raro en el mago( por que era un completo pervertido y bromista).

Suspiro y se sentó en el suelo. Recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí *Natsu*, el Dragneel ahora era un mago clase S mientras el seguía siendo un simple mago promedio. Apretó los puños al pensar lo ultimo, el era apenas (aunque nunca lo admitiría) un poco mas débil que Natsu.-Maldito salamandra- Maldijo Gray.

También recordó como no era el único que se marchó a entrenar luego del nombramiento del DS, Gajeel, Elfman, Freed y Bickslow partieron inmediatamente para mejorar al darse cuenta que el hijo de Igneel los había superado.

Gajeel con Levy y Lily, Elfman con Lisana (y de *casualidad* con Evergreen), Y aunque le costo trabajo creerlo, Laxus se ofreció a entrenarl a Freed y a Bickslow.

Se acordó también que el y Gajeel casi matan a Natsu cuando este empezó a burlarse de ellos y como Levy detuvo al dragon slayer del hierro para que, obviamente, Natsu no le diera una paliza. De repente lo recordó, aun en contra de su voluntad, Juvia había intentado detenerlo a el y el desquito su frustración en la joven maga.

Suspiró algo culpable, desde ese entonces Juvia había dejado de acosarlo y cuando decidió venir a ver a Ruben, Lucy le conto que se fue de misión con Mirajane, que se ofreció a acompañarla en una misión.

No iba a admitirlo, pero la extrañaba. Y mucho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Cobra.

-Aquí.

-Richard.

-Presente mi compañera.

-Midnight.

-Hmp.

-Angel.

-¿De verdad es necesario hacer esto, Meredy?

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-No se.

-Jellal.

-…

-¡Jellal!

-¿Qué?

-¿De verdad es necesario hacer esto?

-Lo vi en una película y me pareció divertido.

-¿Y tu eres nuestro líder?

-Supongo.

Nuestro gremio independiente favorito (y el único) se encontraba preparado para partir en una misión de recolección de información.

-¿Están listos, chicos?

-Si- Respondieron todos de distinta forma. Meredy y Richard completamente emocionados, Cobra y Angel algo desanimados y Midnight, el, respondió entre sueños.

-Bueno, según la información que Racer me trajo hace un rato, dos miembros de Devils estaban en Rennes.

-Hablando del rubio ¿Dónde esta ahora?- Pregunto Meredy observando todas la habitaciones del departamento- No lo he visto desde ayer- Miró al peliazul esperando una respuesta.

Este solo se encogió de hombros y le dijo que se fue a formar un nuevo Oración seis. Causando que todos, menos Midnight que sabia que era una broma (o eso esperaba), se sorprendieran.

-¡Ese maldito me las pagara!- Exclamó un furioso Cobra que todavía no se dio cuenta que le estaban tomando el pelo (bueno, el y Meredy).

-¡Es una broma! Tarados- Les gritó furioso el Fernández. Cuando por fin intentaba hacer un chiste ¡todos se lo tomaban en serio! "Yo y las bromas no nos entendemos, ¿Cómo lo hará Meredy?" Se preguntaba, irritado.

-¿Hacer que Jellal?- Preguntó la mencionada. El mago había dicho lo último en voz alta, extrañando a todos.

-Nada, olvídalo.

-Ok. Olvidado- Le contesto con una sonrisa la pelirrosa.

-Bueno. Dejando de lado las estupideces de Meredy. ¿Cómo nos separaremos, Jellal?- Preguntó una malhumorada Angel, cansada de estupideces, solo quería poner en marcha su plan.

-Cierto. Seremos yo y Angel, Meredy con Cobra, y por último Midnight con Richard- Terminó el Fernández, recordando lo que Angel le conto y el supuesto plan que tenia para juntar a la pareja- Rennes tiene 3 entradas, la oeste, la norte y la este- Señalo al par de hombres-Ustedes irán a la norte, ustedes- Señalando a Meredy y a Cobra-A la este y nosotros a la oeste- Terminó.

-Bien- Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo que partían rumbo a la, anteriormente, hermosa ciudad de Rennes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De entre todos los escombros, salió una vencedora, Kaede Lescott sonriendo ampliamente mientras el collar se autocolocaba solo.

-Y Lescott ¡anota!- Exclamaba feliz, mientras hacia como si estuviera encestando y pegaba un salto cayendo directo donde se encontraba un inconsciente Jura Neekins-Te gane- Le dijo como si el la pudiera escuchar.

-Hiciste mucho escándalo- Se volteó, encontrándose con un Moiraghi herido en el estomago y perdiendo grandes cantidades de sangre.

-¡Moiraghi-kun!- Corrió rápidamente, evitando que su compañero cayera al piso.-Te curare- Puso ambas manos en la herida y magia dorada empezó a salir, cerrando la herida.

-Llevemoslo- Le dijo el chico mientras lograba mantenerse de pie por su cuenta-Ya acabé con sus compañeros, no nos molestaran- Kaede se acercó a Jura y lo cargo como si fuera una pluma.

-¿Por qué todavía tienes la marca de nuestro anterior gremio?- Pregunto la joven al notar el murciélago en el chico. Este solo se encogió de hombros-Quiero tenerlo para cuando volvamos- Respondió el azabache.

-¿Crees que Alves-sama nos deje volver a Valencia?- Intentó no parecer emocionada al preguntar pero era obvio que le encantaba la idea.

-No lo se. Pero espero que si. Además que ese imbécil de Piatti me debe una revancha- Lo último lo dijo completamente furioso.

-La revancha número… ¿43?- Preguntó divertida, sabiendo que perder con ese tipo era la mejor forma para molestarlo.

-49- Le respondió mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la salida de la ciudad.-No son tantas. Además tu tampoco le ganaste- Contraataco a la chica.

-Si pero solo perdí 2 veces y empatamos 26- Retruco Lescott-Y la ultima vez que lo enfrente casi le gane- Agregó.-Me gustaria

Ambos callaron al recordar por que estaban en Devils Dead.

Ambos se toparon con William Donovan, el líder de los diablos muertos, y fueron derrotados. Kaede obligo a Gerard a liberar su sello y ella perdió el control, casi destruyendo el país de Zenit. Tuvieron suerte que su rival pudo controlarla y, prometiendo que la ayudaría a mantener estable su poder, ellos se unieron a su gremio.

Donovan prometió que, una vez capturados (vivos o muertos) los magos santos o ex-miembros, los dejaría libres y les entregaría un estabilizador mágico para Kaede. Aun les faltaban varios magos, pero ellos ya estaban deseosos de volver a su país natal y abandonar para siempre Fiore y todo lo relacionado con Devils Dead.

El mago elemental saco de su pantalón una hoja y colocó, al lado del nombre de Jura, una cruz. Justo en ese momento, de la lacrima que tenia Kaede, se comunico Rose Seitaridis. Les aviso que había logrado, junto con su compañero Marcus Izmailov, capturar al ex-mago santo Jose Porla.

_*MAGOS SANTOS PROYECTO DEAD SLAYERS_

_JOSE PORLA (EX MAGO SANTO 10) X_

_GILDARTS CLIVE (MAGO SANTO 7) X_

_MAKAROV DREYAR (MAGO SANTO 6)_

_JURA NEEKIS (MAGO SANTO 5) X_

_JELLAL FERNANDES (EX MAGO SANTO 9)_

_RUBEN MORA (MAGO SANTO 8)_

_WARROD CKEN (MAGO SANTO 4)_

_ANTONI MANCINI (MAGO SANTO 3)_

_YUKI AMANO (MAGO SANTO 2)_

_GABI (MAGO SANTO 1)*_

Guardó la lista otra vez y se giro para observar a su compañera –Uno menos ¿no?- Le dijo un poco animado por que hallan capturado al Porla,-Pero aún faltan 7- Le contradijo la chica mientras ambos salían de la ciudad cargando a un derrotado Jura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ambos se sonrieron al ver lo que habían hecho. Natsu y Lucy habían logrado derrotar a ese gremio oscuro que estaba atacando al pequeño pueblo de Montpellier.

-Te felicito Natsu, lograste cumplir una misión sin destruir media ciudad- Lo felicito una alegre Heartfilia mientras ambos salian del, ya destruido, gremio Hate.

-Como mago clase S debo mejorar cada día, Lucy- Respondió, inflando el pecho de orgullo.

La rubia solo rió. Después de cobrar la, extrañamente completa, recompensa y unos agradecimientos de parte de los habitantes del pueblo, partieron hacia Magnolia.

-Fue divertido, ¿no Lucy?- Ya habían cruzado el cartel que daba la bienvenida al pueblo y se dirigían hablando de cómo les fue la misión y lo fuerte que, según Lucy, se había hecho el slayer. El pelirrosa solo se sonrojaba por los halagos de la chica mientras pensaba como se salvo de que la rubia lo descubriera durmiendo con ella.

-¿No te parece, Natsu?- Termino de hablar la maga estelar. El pelirrosa solo asintió, no teniendo idea de que estaba hablando.

Mientras iban por ese camino que los llevaría a Magnolia, Natsu, se percato de los dos sujetos que venían en dirección contraria.

La de la izquierda era una mujer, enana, pelo rosa y hasta los hombros, con ojos marrones. Mientras el de la derecha era un hombre alto, algo musculoso, barba y pelo blanco, ojos rojos y llevaba un saco con lo que, según Natsu, eran regalos (en realidad era Jose Porla).

"¿Ya es navidad?" pensó extrañado el pelirrosa, que el supiera todavía faltaban unos meses. Y ahora que lo recordaba "Ese maldito no me trajo nada el año pasado" Se dijo enojado.

-¡Maldito barbudo, me las pagaras!- Le grito furioso al barba blanca. Este soltó la bolsa, causando que de la bolsa saliera un gemido de dolor.

-¿A quien llamas barbudo, rosita?-

-A ti, imbécil- Le escupió el Dragneel sin darse cuenta del saco. Lucy solo se golpeo la frente, mientras intentaba que Natsu no se metiera en líos.

-Mi amigo no quiso decir eso señor- Se intento excusar la rubia, pero antes de seguir recibió un potente cachetazo que la dejo sentada y con el labio partido. El enorme hombre la había golpeado y gritado que se callara. Natsu solo hiso lo que mejor sabia hacer.

-**RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO**- Las llamas golpearon al peliblanco que no se esperaba el ataque y salió disparado hacia un árbol. El DS ayudo a la rubia a levantarse mientras no perdía de vista a la acompañante del barbudo.

Ambas parejas se preparaban para lo que seria una gran batalla, Devils Dead vs Fairy Tail.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**LISTO TERMINEEEEE**

**BUENO QUE PUEDO DECIR. ESTABA INSPIRADO RECIBI UN SOLO REVIEW PERO NO IMPORTA (EL CONTADOR NO MIENTE)**

**BUENO MAÑANA JUEGA MI GLORIOSO (NI TANTO) VALENCIA CF Y BUENO LO QUE VOY A HACER ES LO SIGUIENTE.**

**SI PARA CUANDO TERMINA EL PARTIDO RECIBI 3 O MAS REVIEWS ME VOY A ROMPER LA CABEZA Y LAS MANOS ESCRIBIENDO EL 4 CAP PARA QUE LO TENGAN MAÑANA MISMO(SINO LO HAGO EL 4 Y EL 5 LO PUBLICARIA EL LUNES Y MARTES)**

**BUENO SOLO ESO ERA YA SABEN CUANTOS MAS REVIEWS MAS GORDO ME HAGO**

**NOS LEEMOS DESPUES**

**ST98**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA QUERIDA PERSONA QUE NO DEJA REVIEW(A EXCEPCION DE UNOS POCOS)**

**SE QUE NO IBA A PUBLICAR NADA ASTA EL LUNES, PERO COMO GANAMOS Y ESTAMOS A UN PASO DE LA SIGUIENTE RONDA ASI QUE ESTAB DE HUMOR Y HOY TERMINE DE CORREGIR ALGUNO ERRORES Y ACA ESTA.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino que a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: ¡El nuevo poder del DS del fuego! Natsu vs Marcus, el mago de gravedad.

La acompañante del barbudo se acercó a Natsu y Lucy con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si que eres fuerte, dragón- Alagó al pelirrosa mientras se señalaba-Permíteme presentarnos. Yo soy Rose Seitaridis y mi compañero es Marcus Izmailov- Terminó señalando al viejo que se acercaba, furioso, hacia la pareja Fairy-Y ambos somos de Devils Dead, el gremio oscuro mas poderoso- Les sonrió arrogante.

-Vaya Natsu, así que sabias quienes eran. Eres muy listo- Lo felicito la rubia, mientras el chico solo asentía. La verdad era que el pensó que el tipo del saco era el gordo de navidad que nunca le traía nada.

-Se nos esta haciendo tarde Rose, tu llevale esto al jefe que yo me encargo de los mocosos- Ordenó mientras le entregaba el saco, con un inconsciente Jose Porla, y se preparaba para darle pelea a la pareja. Rose solo asintió, tomo el saco, y partió a toda velocidad.

-Luchare yo solo Lucy, tu mantente alejada- Le advirtió serio el Dragneel. Sabía que si quería impresionar a la rubia, esta era la oportunidad.

Ambos se acercaron a toda velocidad hacia el otro. Empezaron tirándose varios golpes y esquivándolos. Natsu lo golpeo en el estomago, pero Marcus solo sonríe como si solo le hubiese acariciado y le acierta un cabezazo al DS, haciéndolo retroceder y tomarse la cabeza.

-Eres de cabeza dura, muchacho- Sonríe mientras lo señala con el dedo índice de cada mano-**MAGIA DE GRAVEDAD: PLUMA**- Al instante, Natsu, siente como si pesara lo mismo que una hormiga. Se acerca a toda velocidad, dándole una patada en la cara y un puñetazo en el pecho. Se lleva una sorpresa al darse cuenta que, otra vez, es como si lo estuviera acariciando.

-Idiota- Se ríe arrogante mientras deja que el slayer lo *ataque* otra vez-Mi magia de gravedad causo que fueras 100 veces mas liviano, por lo tanto, ni siquiera siento tus ataques. Es imposible que me hagas daños con unos puños.

Natsu solo sonríe mientras empieza a acumular su magia, causando que fuego comienze a salir de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer, rosita?- Pregunto burlón Marcus. Lucy solo retrocedió un poco, emocionada al ver el resultado de los entrenamientos de 23 horas al día de su amigo.

-**LLAMA BRILLANTE DEL DIOS DRAGON**- Exclamó mientras que en cada mano se formo un fuego, en una las llamas de un god slayer y en la otra las llamas de un dragon. Las unió y golpearon a un sorprendido Marcus que solo pudo intentar defenderse cambiando la gravedad del fuego, pero el ataque fue tan rápido y poderoso que no fue lo suficientemente rápido para lograrlo.

-Natsu ¿Cómo hiciste para crear llamas de god slayer?- Pregunto la Heartfilia mientras se acercaba. El joven solo le sonrío y se dio vuelta hacia ella-Descubrí que al comer las llamas de Zancrow, su magia se combinó con la mía y ahora puedo crear con mi pulmón izquierdo magia de god slayer y con el derecho de dragon slayer- Respondió, feliz de que su entrenamiento no haya sido una perdida de energía.

-Bien echo, escupe-fuego- Ambos voltearon hacia un quemado Marcus que los miraba lleno de quemaduras y con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro-¡Bien hecho! Por herirme te matare rápidamente-**MAGIA DE GRAVEDAD: MULTIPLICACION**- De repente ambos jóvenes sintieron como sus cuerpos se hacían mucho más pesados, haciéndolos caer al piso.

-Ahora ambos morirán por su propio peso, **MAGIA DE GRAVEDAD: TONELADA**- Ambos jóvenes empezaron a sentir sus músculos aplastarse y huesos romperse. La maga estelar cayó inconsciente mientras el mago de fuego, todavía tenía un as en la manga.

-**MODO DRAGON DE FUEGO ELECTRICO**- Rugió el Dragneel mientras que a toda velocidad atrapaba a Lucy, la sacaba de la pelea y le encajaba un poderoso puñetazo al mago oscuro, cancelando su magia y mandándolo cientos de metros adentro del bosque- Resiste Lucy, acabare con ese tipo y te volveré a buscar- Sin saber muy bien por que, beso la frente de la inconsciente maga y partió a toda velocidad a donde estaba el mago de gravedad.

Mientras que Marcus, terminaba cayendo a un rio que había en ese bosque, completamente adolorido "Ese mocoso si que es rápido, debe ser igual o mas fuerte que Frank" Pensó, molesto por haber subestimado al chico pelirrosa. Se levanto costosamente y salió del rio dispuesto a seguir peleando.

-**RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE LLAMAS ELECTRICAS**- No tubo tiempo para reaccionar cuando ya era atacado otra vez y se estrellaba contra unas rocas y caía al piso completamente adolorido-¿Cómo es tu nombre, chico?- Por lo menos quería saber cual era el nombre de quien le dio una paliza.

-Natsu Dragneel- Le contesto el chico mientras se daba la vuelta para volver con Lucy. No tenía sentido seguir peleando con alguien que ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie.

Mientras el mago oscuro recordaba ese nombre perfectamente "Miembro de Fairy Tail, quien derroto a Zero, Hades y a Tartaros. Bueno, por lo menos se que no perdí contra alguien débil" Se dijo mientras sentía como el mago de fuego se alejaba-¡Eh! Espera muchacho- Recordó que también el mago santo que asesinaron Jena y Frank era de ese gremio, Gildarts. Cuando sintió que Natsu se acercó se río internamente. Quizá perdió la pelea, pero se divertiría jugando con la mente del chico.

-¿Qué?- El pelirrosa pregunto apurado, quería volver lo mas rápido con la rubia y ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Conoces a Gildarts Clive?- Preguntó divertido mientras se apoyaba en una roca para observar de frente al chico.

-Si ¿Por qué?- Lo extraño que mencionara a Gildarts "Sera un enemigo suyo?" Se pregunto.

-¿Sabes donde esta?

-Si, de misión ¿Por qué?

-¿Estas seguro?

-¿Adonde quieres llegar?

-¿Sabes? Tengo unos amigos que fueron a hacerle una visita.

-¿Y quieres saber donde están sus cadáveres?

-No, quiero saber si tu sabes donde esta el cadáver de tu amigo.

-No digas tonterías.

-No me crees. Lo supuse, creías que ese tipo era invencible, pero dejame decirte que hay muchos magos mas fuertes que el.

-¡Callate!

-El esta muerto.

-¡Te dije que te callaras!

-Jena Blazer y Frank Nasry. Esos son los nombres de sus asesinos, si te interesa.

-¡Cierra la boca!

-Aceptalo. El esta muerto y tu no puedes hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.

-**GOLPE DEL DRAGON DE LLAMAS ELECTRICAS**- Furioso, atacó al mago. El débil Marcus, murió al instante, mientras el Dragneel respiraba erráticamente y caía sentado al piso mientras perdía su modo **DRAGON DE FUEGO ELECTRICO.**

Completamente angustiado por la noticia que le dio el mago oscuro, partió rápidamente donde estaba la rubia y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Fairy Tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cobra y Meredy estaban justo en la entrada este de Rennes. Ambos no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que partieron desde el hotel.

El dragón slayer del veneno no decía nada por que todavía intentaba juntar valor para declararse mientras que Meredy, bueno ella, creía que estaban en un duelo de silencio.

-Bueno… Meredy yo…- Intentó hablar el castaño, pero era interrumpido por el grito de victoria de la pelirrosa "Maldición, solo lo hace mas difícil" Pensaba nervioso.

-Te gane Cobra-kun, ahora tendras que hacer lo que yo te diga- Ordenó la chica mientras lo miraba, divertida. Mientras que el solo podía sonrojarse y maldecir no poder recobrar su habitual actitud cuando estaba con ella.

-Esta bien- Suspiró derrotado-¿Qué quieres que haga?- Preguntó. Mientras la pelirrosa pensaba que decir, ellos ya estaban dentro de Rennes. Ninguno de los dos se percato de la destrucción al estar enfrascados en la conversación.

-¡Ya se!- Exclamo la chica, mirándolo a el-Tienes que decirme quien te gusta- El pobre chico casi se atraganto con su propia saliva. Lo pensó un momento y suspiro, esta era la única oportunidad que tenia.

-Buen-

-¡No! Deja que yo adivino. Tu solo dame pistas.

-Bien… tiene ojos verdes.

-Más pistas.

-Pelo rosa.

-Que color más raro. Otra.

-Bien… es muy hermosa.

-Si te gusta es obvio que será hermosa para ti, Cobra.

-Tienes razón… pero ella es la mas hermosa… incluso sino me gustara.

-Bien. Otra pista, creo que ya lo tengo.

-También es muy poderosa.

-Whoa, una maga. Me gustaría ver si es más fuerte que yo.

-Yo creo que empatarían.

-Una ultima, creo que ya lo tengo.

-Es muy graciosa y siempre estaba cerca de un peliazul.

-Bien. Ya se quien es- Respondió algo sonrojada la chica.

-¿Ya lo sabes? Dime- Intento no sonar emocionado, pero se ilusiono en que habría entendido que era ella.

-Pero lamento decirte que ella no puede corresponderte- El rostro de Cobra lo decía todo. Estaba congelado y sentía que el corazón se le rompería en pedazos.

-Entiendo- Respondió mientras empezaba a adentrarse en los escombros de la ciudad.

Mientras que Meredy se sentía completamente destrozada. Ella sabía que Kacy, la maga pelirrosa que conocieron hace unos meses, y Dore, su peliazul acompañante, se casarían en unas semanas. Ella sabia que no era tan hermosa y *dotada* como Kacy, pero creía tener la oportunidad de que Cobra se fijara en ella. Recordó como Jellal le dijo que no perdía nada intentándolo, pero estaba muy equivocado, el no sabia como le dolía la actitud que tomo el DS luego de que ella le dijera eso.

-No te atrases, Meredy- Escucho hablar a Cobra de manera fría. Ella solo suspiro y lo siguió.

-¿Jellal no se habrá equivocado?- Cobra estaba algo confundido, Rennes estaba completamente reducida a simples escombros. Sabia que los diablos eran fuertes, pero eso lo superaba.

-Esta es la ubicación exacta que nos dio, Cobra- El se giró hacia la chica, extrañado por como lo llamo la pelirrosa. Normalmente lo llamaba Cobra-kun o Reptil-chan, pero nunca Cobra.

-Mira Meredy, no quiero que nada de lo que hablamos cambie nuestra amistad ¿vale?- La chica solo asintió extrañada "De que demonios estaba hablando".

-¡Hey! Chicos por aquí- Ambos se voltearon, encontrándose con Racer que llegaba corriendo hacia ellos.

-Racer, ¿Que sucede?- Pregunto la maga de enlace sensorial.

-Esos tipos si que son monstruosos- Respiraba fuertemente, como si hubiese dado la vuelta al mundo 2 veces- Tuve que sacar a todos de aquí lo mas rápido que pude.

-¿Dónde dejaste a la gente?- Meredy estaba preocupada por lo que les hubiese podido suceder.

-Las deje en una ciudad de por aquí- Seguia intentando recuperarse de la larga carrera-No saben lo que es evacuar a mas de quince mil personas en solo una hora.

-Bien hecho Racer- Lo felicito el DS del veneno.

-Por fin llegaron- El trío de Crime se volteó, encontrándose con Jellal, Angel, Midnight y Richard.

Angel se acercó rápidamente hacia Cobra, este solo negó con la cabeza. Mientras Jellal miraba a Meredy y recibia una mirada triste como respuesta. Richard solo miró a Racer, ya que Jellal y Angel también lo hacían, solo recibiendo una mirada de asco de parte del corredor.

-La ciudad fue completamente destruida y logramos salvar a Lyon Bastia y Chelia Blendy de Lamia Scale- Cortó las miradas Midnight.

-Separemonos y busquemos a Jura Neekis, según los dos chicos, el estaba peleando con uno de los Devils Dead- Ordeno a su gremio el Fernández-Irán Angel con Cobra-Ella solo pensó "Quiero una explicación" sabiendo que el chico podía leer su mente-Yo con Meredy- La pelirrosa suspiró, sabiendo lo que el ex-mago santo le diría-Racer y Richard juntos- El mago de tierra solo sonrío mientras que el rubio solo murmuraba algo como *me gustan la chicas*- Y Midnight se ira a vigilar a Lyon y Chelia.

Todos asintieron y se prepararon para la búsqueda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Rena-chan.

-¿Que sucede, señor?

-Gildarts Clive fue el único se superar el sistema Slayer.

-Le dije que quizá los cuerpos no resistirían. Puede que hallan aceptado las capsulas, pero no pueden usarlas.

-Si, fue mi error. Pero esta vez todo salió perfecto.

-¿Que hará ahora? Señor.

-Creo que es obvio, soltarlo y dejar que se infiltre en Fairy Tail. Ya llegaron Jura y Jose, dejare a Jura en Lamia Scale y hare que Jose reemplace al incompetente de Marcus.

-¿Para que me llamo señor?

-Quiero que vallas a Fairy Tail y te hagas pasar por el verdadero Gildarts Clive.

-Si señor.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL CAP 5**

**CASI ME OLVIDO. UN AGRADECIMIENTO MUY ESPECIAL A MIRAJANE STRAUSS POR SUS REVIEWS EN TODOS MIS FICS DE FAIRY TAIL, CREO QUE TENDRIA QUE ACERLE UN MONUMENTO.**

**BUENO, NOS LEEMOS LECTOR Y NOS LEEMOS MIRA-CHAN.**

**ST98.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AQUÍ TIENEN EL CAP 4/5 O EL NUMERO QUE SEA.**

**DISFRUTENLO Y DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino que a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Entrenamiento.

Juvia y Mirajane llegaron al puerto de la ciudad de Mónaco. Habían perdido de vista a ese mago oscuro que estaban persiguiendo.

-¿Lo ves por algún lado, Juvia-chan?-Pregunto la peliblanca. El puerto era un lugar enorme y lleno de gente que se iba y venia al país.

-Juvia no puede ver al mago por ningún lado.

Ambas magas de Fairy Tail estaban tan entretenidas, buscando al mago oscuro que perseguían, que no se dieron cuenta del par de magos que se acercaba a ellas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una pareja de magos saludaba animadamente a la multitud que se había reunido, en el puerto de Mónaco, esperando la llegada del barco. En realidad, solo el chico los saludaba.

-¿Por qué no los saludas, Iza-chan?- Hablaba un chico peli plateado de ojos violetas, vestía una camiseta color índigo, unos shorts azules y tenia la marca de un murciélago en el antebrazo derecho.

-Te digo que no vinieron por ti, tarado- Le hablo una castaña, ella usaba simplemente una túnica blanca. Lo extraño de sus vestimentas, eran las extrañas sandalias con alas que usaban.

-¿Y por quien vendrían entonces?- Preguntó el chico.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Por el príncipe de Zenit, retrasado- Exclamo mientras señalaba a donde se encontraba el príncipe, bajando junto con sus guardias. El saludaba a la gente animadamente, en su mayoría mujeres.

-Presumido- Murmuro el chico mientras ambos bajaban atrás de príncipe-¿Y donde esta la gente que vino a vernos a nosotros?-Miró por todos lados.

-Nadie aquí nos conoce-Habló secamente su compañera.

-Mentirosa-Hablo el chico mientras observaba a una peliblanca-Si hay gente que nos conoce-Al decir eso, señalo a Mirajane, que estaba acompañada por una chica peliazul.

-¿Dónde?-La castaña, al observar donde su amigo señalaba, abrió grande los ojos-No puede ser…una de los Strauss-Para asegurarse de que no estaba imaginando cosas, se volteo para mirar al chico, esperando una respuesta. Este solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Mi querida Mira-chan ha venido a verme-Decía el de ojos violetas mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a la Strauss. Su compañera solo murmuro algo como *no se como una desquiciada como ella puede ser tu amiga* y lo siguió.

Ambos magos obviamente no habían llegado a Fiore de visita. Ellos eran del gremio más poderoso de Zenit, Valencia. Habían llegado al país con un solo objetivo, patear el trasero de un par de magos que se habían marchado del gremio hace un tiempo y llevarlos de regreso. Pero antes, Emily Pieters y Mark Bale, la guerrera de las siete puertas y el dios del trueno violeta, decidieron hacerle una visita a una vieja amiga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-**ICE MAKE: LANZAS CONGELANTES**-Gray creo varias lanzas de hielo que se dirigieron hacia el mago santo, Ruben.

-**ICE MAKE: MURO DE HIELO**-Al instante, un gran muro de hielo se creo y detuvo las lanzas-Vamos Gray, te dije que usaras lo que te enseñe-Le sonrío de manera arrogante-Sino, nunca me aras ni un rasguño.

-**ICE MAKE: PRISION DE HIELO**-A los pies de Ruben, crecieron cadenas de hielo que casi lo atraparon antes de que el se escapara-**ICE MAKE: GIGANTE DE HIELO**-Una criatura de 10 metros, atrapó al mago santo y lo estrello en el suelo.

-Vas mejorando, Fullbuster-El mago, salió con algunas heridas y volvió a sonreír de manera arrogante-**ICE** **MAKE: DIOS DEL HIELO**-Cuando termino de hablar, el gigante y todo el hielo se evaporo, dejándolos otra vez en el bosque.

El alquimista de Fairy, se sentó en el piso y sonrío orgulloso. Habían estado peleando 10 horas seguidas y había podido seguirle el ritmo al mago santo.

-No te emociones tanto, todavía te falta para alcanzar al chico dragón-Escucho hablar al santo "¿Se dio cuenta?" Se pregunto.

-Sabía que intentabas que te entrenara, mientras *intentabas* ayudarme con Lucy te harías mas fuerte que el DS ¿no?

-¿Entonces por que aceptaste?-Pregunto confundido.

-Por que eres un mago de hielo y yo también-Contesto simplemente mientras empezaba a marcharse-A partir de ahora, todo queda en tus manos, Gray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu llego, cargando a una inconsciente Lucy en sus brazos. Entro de manera escandalosa al gremio.

-¡Maestro! ¿Dónde esta Gildarts?-Grito el chico, causando que todos voltearan a verlo.

-Natsu ¿Para que me buscas?-El Dragneel, suspiro aliviado al ver al par de magos santos del gremio, mirándolo confundidos.

-Nada… No me hagan caso-Hablo el pelirrosa mientras se acercaba a la DS del cielo-Lucy quedo muy herida en la misión ¿Podrías curarla, Wendy?

-Por supuesto Natsu-san.

Los DS se dirigieron a la enfermería, con Lucy en los brazos del Dragneel. La coloco en la cama y la dragona del cielo se dispuso a curarla.

-¿Qué sucedió Natsu-san?

-Fuimos atacados por un tipo de un gremio oscuro, pero no te preocupes ya lo encerraron-Mintió. La verdad era que no sabia por que había asesinado al mago, el no era alguien que matara a cada rival que derrotaba, es mas nunca había asesinado a alguien. Solo fue un momento de furia al pensar que lo que le dijo era cierto.

-¿De que gremio eran?-Pregunto curiosa la peliazul.

-Era de… Demons Dead…no Evil Dead… no me acuerdo bien.

-¿Devils Dead?-Pregunto Erza Scarlet, entrando en la enfermería.

-Si eso-El trío se quedo un momento en silencio, esperando que la rubia despierte. Con ayuda de la magia de Wendy, se tardaría unos minutos en recuperarse.

-¿Te dijo algo, Natsu?-Pregunto curiosa, Erza.

-Solamente que según el, era el gremio oscuro mas fuerte-Recordó el pelirrosa. Titania solo medito un rato. Si bien Natsu pudo derrotarlo el solo, seguían siendo un gremio fuerte. Ella sabia que el pelirrosa no se daba cuenta que su nivel estaba por encima del de ella, pero según el, era el mas débil de los clase S.

-Ay… Que dolor de cabeza-Se agarro la cabeza la rubia mientras se recostaba.

-Por fin despertaste Lucy-chan.

-¿Qué sucedió, Natsu?-Todavía estaba un poco aturdida.

-Lo derrote y te traje aquí-Le hablo el chico.

-¡Erza!

Unos gritos interrumpieron a los magos. Una alterada Miliana se aparecía en la habitación, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Erza y lanzándose a sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucede, Mili-chan?-Preguntó Titania algo preocupada por la actitud de la chica neko.

-Han destruido Mermaid Heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Entonces ¿Dices que se ara una reunión de Magos Santos, Gildarts?

-Si no fuera cierto, no habría interrumpido mi misión de 3 años.

-¿No era de 10 años?

-Si, lo que sea. Bueno, la reunión será mañana en la noche.

-Esta bien, partiremos mañana en la mañana. ¿Dónde dijiste que era?

-En la ciudad de Mónaco. Dicen que es algo muy importante.

-Bien.

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

**BUENO QUERIDO LECTOR, NOS LEEMOS EN EL CAP 5/6**

**Y RECUERDEN REVIEWS=YO NO MUERO DE HAMBRE**

**ShadowTails98…FUERA**


	6. Chapter 6

¡**GANAMOS¡. BUENO, DEJANDO DE LADO MI FELICIDAD.**

**Les dejo el Cap. 5/6. Me parece que el fic no llega a ningún lado y me estoy quedando sin ideas pero hago lo que puedo. Disfrútenlo lectores anónimos, Mira-chan y otros mas.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino que a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: _Kagura Mikazuchi vs Rose Seitaridis_.

Había estado buscando a los magos oscuros desde hace como 2 horas. Seguía escalando a toda velocidad la montaña.

-¿Cómo pudieron vencer a la maestra Amano?-Se preguntaba la peli morada. Esos tipos interrumpieron en el gremio y atacaron a su maestra, destruyendo todo el lugar y, dejando muy heridas a sus compañeras, se llevaron a su líder derrotada. Kagura llego unos minutos después, siendo avisada por Miliana.

La chica neko tuvo suerte y solo se gano unas heridas leves. Ella, luego de enviar a la neko por ayuda a Fairy Tail, se dispuso a seguir el rastro mágico de los secuestradores.

-Están cerca. Puedo sentirlo-Murmuro al darse cuenta de la cercanía de los magos oscuros "Son tres, y bastante poderosos" Justo en ese momento pudo divisarlos "Los tengo" Pensó mientras saltaba enfrente de ellos. Parecían estar esperando su llegada, eran un hombre y dos mujeres.

-Así que tu eras la que nos estaba siguiendo-Hablo el hombre, un tipo peli naranja bastante alto y que cargaba en su espalda a su inconsciente maestra. Las mujeres eran una rubia god slayer y una pelirrosa enana.

-Si sueltan a Yuki-sama ahora, quizá no los mate-Amenazó con su habitual frialdad.

-Lo siento, pero esta maga me es necesaria-Se excuso. La mas bajita de la chicas, Rose, ataco a penas el peli naranja termino de hablar, con una extraña espada de color rojo. Kagura se defendió con su espada enfundada y le acertó un rodillazo en el estomago, haciéndola retroceder.

-¡Detente!-Ordeno la Mikazuchi al observar como los otros dos magos se daban la vuelta y empezaban a marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera seguirlos, fue golpeada por un mazo rojo que la estrello en el suelo "Tendré que derrotarla primero si quiero alcanzarlos" Pensó, mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para pelear.

-Voy a matarte, Kagura.

-¿Cómo me conoces?

-Tengo que saber el nombre de la segunda maga más fuerte de Mermaid Heels.

-Yo soy la mas fuerte.

-No lo creo-Decía sonriente la peli rosa-No puedes ser más fuerte que un mago santo.

-No hay magos santos en mi gremio-La interrumpió la peli morada. Rose, solo le miro burlona.

-Parece que no conoces bien a tu maestra-Le hablo la maga oscura-Probablemente no confía en ti.

La espadachín abrió los ojos como platos "¿Yuki-sama, es un mago santo?" No podía creer que su maestra le hubiese ocultado eso "Aunque…ahora que lo recuerdo, ella siempre mostro un gran odio hacia los magos santos" Razono la chica. Su maestra siempre los odio a todos, probablemente por eso nunca se lo dijo a ninguna y tampoco se presento en los Juegos Mágicos, por que probablemente todos se lo recordarían.

-Me da igual, yo confío en Yuki-sama y nada de lo que digas cambiara eso-Arremetió ante la sorprendida enana. Le corto con su espada enfundada en el hombro, causando que una gran cantidad de sangre comenzara a salir.

-Eres rápida, Kagura-La sangre comenzó, para sorpresa de la espadachín, a envolver a su enemiga en una armadura a cuerpo completo.

-Esta es mi magia, sirena, **MAGIA DE SANGRE: ARMADURA SANGRIENTA**-La sirena, volvió a atacar, pero esta vez, causo un leve corte en la armadura. Su rival saco de su bolsillo un kunai, y se corto las palmas de cada mano.

-**LANZAS DE SANGRE**-Del charco de sangre, salieron varias lanzas rojas que se dirigieron a la peli morada. Ella las esquivo rápidamente y se dirigió a la maga de sangre, con su espada cargada de magia, atravesó el estomago de su enemiga. Retiro el arma y se preparó para atacar con su magia.

-**GRAVEDAD: ALIGERAMIENTO**-Con la velocidad del sonido, cortó 14 veces, con Archienemigo enfundada, a la mujer peli rosa y esta cayó al suelo, probablemente muerta.

Kagura, se volteó dispuesta a seguir a los que tenían a su líder, pero fue detenida por unos látigos rojos.

-Vas a morir, sirenita-Una risa psicópata escapó de la boca de Rose-**PRISION DE SANGRE Y ESPINAS DEL DOLOR**-Los látigos, se multiplicaron, rodeándola e imposibilitándole moverse y unas pequeñas espinas salieron de ellos, incrustándose en la piel de la espadachín que solo pudo dar un gemido de dolor. La maga de sangre se levanto y se acerco a la joven.

-**GRAVEDAD: TONELADA**-El ataque no causó ningún daño en la diabla, Kagura, simplemente la miró confundida, mientras era estrujada más fuerte por la magia de la maga oscura.

-Tonta, mi compañero también era un mago de gravedad-Se rió de la espadachín y le mostraba un extraño tatuaje que poseía en su cuello-Este tatuaje anula cualquier magia de gravedad.

La Mikazuchi simplemente tomo con las manos, que milagrosamente estaban libres de la tortura, su espada y la desenfundo.

La peli rosa al instante sintió como una monstruosa cantidad de energía mágica era liberada de esa espada y como sus látigos y espinas, eran destruidos fácilmente. Abrió los ojos al observar como la peli morada se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

-Acabemos con esto, Rose Seitaridis-Con una mano sostenía a Archienemigo y con la otra se tomaba el estomago-No quería usar parte de mi poder contigo, pero no me dejas otra alternativa.

-No te creas mejor que yo, maldita-Le escupió furiosa la Seitaridis, junto ambas manos y le lanzo una mirada arrogante a la espadachín-**ARMADURA FINAL DE SANGRE: DIOS DE LA GUERRA**-Una armadura, más poderosa que la anterior, apareció en el cuerpo de la peli rosa y seis brazos hechos de sangre, salieron de su espalda, cada uno con una espada.

-Me da igual cuantos brazos tengas ahora, morirás igual-La peli morada, tomó a Archienemigo con ambas manos y toda la montaña casi se derrumbó ante la cantidad de energía mágica que desbordaba de la maga de Mermaid.

-**CORTE RELAMPAGO**.

Antes de que Rose pudiera lanzarse sobre ella, a una velocidad mucho mas rápida que antes, Kagura la cortó a la mitad, causando una gran explosión de energía y destruyendo gran parte del lugar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Estas segura que es por aquí, Mili-chan?-Pregunto Erza a su amiga neko.

-Si Erza-chan, Kagura-chan se fue en esta dirección.

-Miren…allá-Señalo a una montaña Natsu.

El par de mujeres observo donde apuntaba el Dragneel, notando la gran explosión mágica que casi destruye por completo la montaña.

-¡Apurence!-Ordenó Titania al dúo que la acompañaba.

Luego del aviso de Miliana a los miembros de Fairy, partieron hacia donde, anteriormente, se encontraba Mermaid Heels. Cuando llegaron, Lucy y Wendy se ofrecieron a cuidar de las heridas sirenas mientras ellos iban a buscar a la espadachín y a los secuestradores.

-¡Hai!-Respondieron ambos mientras aceleraban el paso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De entre los escombros, salió una herida espadachín, enfundando su poderosa espada y preparada, aun después de la pelea, para encontrar a su Maestra, Yuki Amano.

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

**Y HASTA ACA ES EL CAP 5/6**

**NOS LEEMOS DESPUES Y DEJEN ALGUN REVIEW**

**SHADOWTAILS98…FUERA**


	7. Chapter 7

**UN PAR DE DIAS Y VOLVIO LA INSPIRACION. GRACIAS A LOS LECTORES ANONIMOS, MIRA-CHAN Y A LOS OTROS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS.**

**SABEN, NO ESTARIA MAL ALGUN COMENTARIO O CRITICA(EL CONTADOR NO MIENTE Y ESTA PORQUERIA TIENE COMO 800 VISITAS Y SOLO 10 COMENTARIOS)**

**BUENO DEJANDO ESO DE LADO. ACA ESTA. **

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino que a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Persecución. 

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde, anteriormente, se desato la pelea, Kagura ya no se encontraba ahí. Decidieron seguir avanzando, todavía podían sentir el rastro mágico de la espadachín bastante lejos, pero si apuraban el paso, y con lo cansada que estaba la sirena, la alcanzarían.

-¡Sigamos! No esta muy lejos-Ordeno Titania. El Dragneel y Miliana asintieron, partieron rápidamente hacia donde se dirigía la maga de Mermaid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había estado persiguiendo el rastro a esos magos oscuros por un largo tiempo, con las heridas pasando a un segundo plano, los estaba siguiendo a la mayor velocidad que podía. Sentía que esos secuestradores estaban deteniéndose y acelero el paso.

"¿Qué planean?" Se dijo mientras sentía el poder mágico de uno de ellos alejarse a gran velocidad, mientras que el otro parecía estar esperándola.

Luego de avanzar casi un kilometro, pudo divisar a la maga rubia que estaba esperándola.

-Hasta aquí llegas, sirena-Le amenazo la chica de manera inexpresiva-Te matare-Kagura se preparo para pelear con todo desde el inicio, pero antes de desenfundar a Archienemigo, el dúo Fairy y Miliana, se aparecieron posicionándose al lado de la espadachín.

-Llego la ayuda, Kagura-chan.

-Kagura, ¿Qué sucede?

-Tienen a la maestra, acabe con un de ellos, pero el que tiene a Yuki-sama se esta escapando.

-¡Vamos a acabar con los hijos de puta que atacaron a Mermaid!-Exclamo furioso el Dragneel.

-Parece que estoy en desventaja-Corto la conversación de los magos la god slayer del fuego.

-Muévete y no patearemos tu trasero-Amenazo Scarlet.

-No te tengo miedo, Titania. Acabare con los cuatro yo sola. BRAMIDO DEL DIOS DEL FUEGO-De su boca, salió un fuego negro, dirigido al cuarteto.

-Váyanse, yo me encargo-Ordeno Natsu al trió de chicas a la vez que se comía con facilidad el fuego de dios, impresionando a Jena Blazer, y eso ya es decir mucho.

-Esta bien, cuídate Natsu-Murmuro la maga de reequipamiento, recibiendo una sonrisa a lo Drgneel.

-No se preocupen, encuentren a ese tipo y rescaten a su maestra que cuando termine las alcanzaré-Las chicas partieron en dirección hacia donde huía el mago oscuro y ambos slayers se miraron de manera retadora.

-Así que tú eres el que derroto a Zancrow.

-Si y no se por que haces esto, pero te derrotare.

-¿No tienes ningún rencor hacia mi?

-¿De que hablas? A penas te conozco.

-Ya veo…entonces parece que no sabes lo que paso con Gildarts Clive.

-Tú también con eso. Otro tipo me intento hacer creer que estaba muerto, pero no, ustedes están equivocados, el esta vivo, hace un rato lo vi en mi gremio-Termino de decir, encendiendo sus puños en fuego.

La god slayer murmuro algo, pero el Dragneel pudo escucharla perfectamente.

-No se de que plan hablas, pero cuando te venza, tendrás que decírmelo-Y sin mas que decir ambos se abalanzaron sobre el otro.

La rubia lanzo un puñetazo al rostro del peli rosa, pero este se agacho y arremetió con un cabezazo al estomago que la dejo sin aire. El chico tomo distancia y se preparo para atacar otra vez.

-**EXPLOSION DEVASTADORA DEL DIOS DEL FUEGO**-Antes que Natsu pudiera acercarse, una gigantesca explosión de fuego negro se desato alrededor de ambos cazadores, destruyendo gran parte del lugar.

-El plan de William-sama, Dragneel.

-No tengo idea de quien es el-Respondió el chico, habiendo salido ileso del ataque.

-William-sama es el líder de Devils Dead y cuando todos los magos santos sean capturados, será el fin para los gremios.

-Eso es imposible, ¿Cómo planea capturar a los magos más fuertes?

-Para eso estamos nosotros, magos oscuros altamente poderosos, para capturarlos.

-¡No digas estupideces! No podrán contra ellos.

-Ya hemos capturado algunos, dragón.

-Basta de charlas.

-Voy a acabar contigo, no puedes superar el poder de un dios.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-Pareces estar muy decidido a ganar…entonces…te daré un motivo para rendirte. **GOD IMPULSE**-Un fuego oscuro empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de la rubia y manchas negras comenzaron a aparecer en su piel.

-¿Qué demoni- Fue interrumpido por un potente puñetazo que lo lanzo varios cientos de metros.

-Que comience el juego, dragón.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luego de intentar hacer hablar a Meredy y fracasar patéticamente, Jellal, sintió la energía de uno de los magos santos debilitarse considerablemente. El había decidido mantener vigilados a los otros santos que todavía no habían sido capturados.

-¿Dónde vas, Jellal?-Pregunto la peli rosa al verlo prepararse para partir hacia donde se encontraba la maga santa, Yuki Amano.

-Devils Dead tiene a otro mago santo, debo ir.

-Iré contigo-Iba a negarle y decirle que lo mejor era que fuera el solo, pero con lo ultimo que paso, dudaba que ella quisiera estar cerca de sus compañeros, en especial Cobra y Angel, esta ultima no había dejado de mirarla de una extraña manera luego de que volvieran a reunirse, sin información de Jura Neekis.

-Esta bien, sube-Se posiciono de espaldas a ella, para que pudiera alzarla con facilidad.

-¿Eh?

-Iremos mas rápido si uso METEORO-La chica asintió y se subió a la espalda del peliazul.

-Nos vemos en Mónaco mañana chicos, asegúrense de que Lyon Bastia y Chelia Blendy se encuentren bien-Dando esa última orden, su cuerpo y el de Meredy se iluminaron de magia dorada, y en un instante el ex-mago santo y su pasajera, desaparecieron de la vista de los otros miembros de Crime Sorciere.

-Eres un idiota, Cobra.

-¡¿Qué, por que yo?!

-Probablemente te rechazo por tu estupidez.

-No es cierto.

-Si, imbécil, debiste ser mas directo y no dejarla adivinar con ese estúpido juego.

-Me habría rechazado igual.

-Pero serias rechazado como hombre y no como un marica.

-Cállate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya no podía moverse, sentía que en cualquier momento se acabaría desmayando. Había perdido grandes cantidades de sangre y tenia la vista borrosa.

-¿Te cansaste, Dragneel?

Al escuchar la voz de Jena, intento levantarse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y volvió a caer de manera estrepitosa al suelo, ahogando un gemido de dolor.

-Si bien eres fuerte, se nota que te falta determinación, estas dudando. Empiezas a creer que lo que te dije es cierto, ¿no?-Hablaba de manera fría la god slayer.

-Per…ro…Gilda…

-Quizá era tu imaginación la que te hizo ver a tu amigo santo o quien dice, puede que sea un impostor. La última vez que vi a tu amigo, vivo, mi compañero lo atravesó de lado a lado.

Esa chica lo había vencido fácilmente, luego de usar el **GOD IMPULSE**, el creyó que al poder comer fuego de dioses, podría con ese, que equivocado estaba. No solo no podía comerse ese fuego, sino que era más poderoso que antes y su fuego era devorado por la rubia.

-Basta de hablar, tengo que acabar contigo. **GOD IMPULSE: CAÑON DE FUEGO**-De ambas manos, salieron torrentes de fuego negro que se dirigían a el a gran velocidad.

"Lo siento…Lucy…Erza…Fairy Tail…" Cerró los ojos esperando su fin.

-Natsu… ¿Estas bien?-Abrió los ojos al no sentir el impacto y escuchar la dulce voz de su compañera.

-Lu…cy-Lo pronuncio lo mejor que su actual estado se lo permitía. El fuego había sido desviado por el Fernández, que también se encontraba ahí.

-No te muevas Natsu-san, voy a curarte-No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su maga estelar y a Wendy, ahí, rescatándolo como el lo hizo en algunas ocasiones.

-Que patético, tienen que venir a salvarte para que no mueras, simplemente patético.

Cuando la dragona termino de curarlo, el simplemente se levanto y se acerco al dúo de Crime.

-No se preocupen, ahora si voy en serio-Miro hacia donde se encontraba la Heartfilia-Ya tengo mi motivación, busquen a las chicas, tienen a la maestra de Mermaid Heels.

El par de magos asintió y, seguido de ambas magas Fairy, partieron hacia donde, hace media hora, el trío de mujeres se había largado en busca de Yuki Amano. La rubia, antes de partir, volteo hacia el hijo de Igneel, pero antes de decir algo, fue interrumpida por el peli rosa.

-No te preocupes Lucy, esta vez…no perderé.

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

**Y ACA TERMINA EL CAPITULO, NOS LEEMOS CUANDO ME DECIDA SUBIR EL PROX.**

**Y DEJEN UN REVIEW O COMENTARIO O LO QUE SEA PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO.**

**SHADOWTAILS98…FUERA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Y ACA ESTA EL CAPITULO 7. DISFRUTENLO.**

**-Diálogos-**

**"Pensamientos"**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino que a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: El poder de Fairy Tail.**_

Ambos slayers se miraban de manera desafiante, atentos de cualquier movimiento del otro.

-¿Crees que por curarte vas a derrotarme?

-No lo creo, lo hare.

La rubia simplemente le dedico de manera fría a la vez que juntaba ambas manos, estas se cubrieron del mismo fuego negro que la rodeaba y formaron una esfera gigante.

-**ARTE SECRETO DEL DIOS DEL FUEGO: INFIERNO**-El ataque se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el Dragneel.

-**LOTO CARMESÍ: CUCHILLO DE LLAMAS EXPLOSIVAS**-Natsu contraataca con un gran torrente de fuego que sale de sus manos, impactando con la técnica de Jena y anulándolo. Rápidamente, se acerca a toda velocidad a su rival y la golpea en el estómago, haciéndola retroceder, pero antes de que ella reaccionara, el pelirrosa aparece en frente con el puño cargado con fuego y electricidad.

-**PUÑO RELÁMPAGO DE DRAGÓN DE LLAMAS ELÉCTRICAS**-Le asesta el puñetazo en el rostro, mandándola cientos de metros y causando que se estrellara en una gran montaña.

-Es fuerte-Murmuro la joven, salió del cráter que había ocasionado y observo a todos lados, esperando la aparición del dragón.

-¡Aquí arriba!-Levanto la vista, notando al Dragneel siendo cubierto por un fuego oscuro y otro de dragón. Apuntando ambos índices hacia ella, que abrió los ojos sorprendidas, reconociendo esa postura "No es posible…es…".

-**METEORO DEL DIOS DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO**-A toda velocidad, el pelirrosa, se dirigió hacia ella, tocando su abdomen con ambos dedos y causando una gran explosión, que incluso llego a ser vista por Erza y compañía.

-Vaya…creo que me excedí-El chico salió de entre las rocas y observó toda la destrucción que su nueva técnica había ocasionado.

-Maldito…dragón-Se volteo rápidamente, encontrándose con la maga oscura que se encontraba bastante bien, un par de heridas pero nada grave-Eres fuerte. Si no hubiera comido el fuego, no hubiese podido seguir peleando.

-Bien, ¿ahora pelearas enserio?-Pregunto el DS mientras le daba una mirada retadora y empezaba a liberar su máximo poder de dragón slayer, la dragón forcé.

-Si…**GOD IMPULSE: LIBERACION FINAL**-Las manchas negras en su cuerpo desaparecieron, el fuego oscuro tomo forma de armadura y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos.

Ambos se dirigieron al otro a una velocidad sobrehumana, causando un gran choque de magias y destruyendo todo el lugar.

Jena lo golpeo en el rostro, pero recibió como respuesta un rodillazo en la barbilla que esquivo con rapidez para tomar del cuello al chico y estrellarlo contra el suelo a la vez que preparaba su boca para atacar.

-**BRAMIDO DEL DIOS DEL FUEGO**-El fuego salió de la chica e impacto en el Slayer de lleno, hundiéndolo en el suelo-He liberado mi máximo poder, el de un dios, ¡sufre el poder de Devils Dead!

Junto toda su magia mientras que observaba como el pelirrosa intentaba reincorporarse.

-**ARTE SECRETO DEL DIOS DEL FUEGO: AMATERASU**-Un torrente de fuego oscuro se lanzo hacia Natsu, destruyéndolo todo a su paso y causando una gran explosión.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Te tenemos!-Volteo al ver a sus tres perseguidoras mirándolo seriamente.

-Oh…bien hecho, chicas.

-Devuélvenos a Yuki-sama-Ordeno Kagura, recibiendo una sonrisa ladina de parte del pelinaranja.

-¿Y que gano si lo hago?-Mientras hablaba, para sorpresa de las magas, se reequipo con un gran martillo y una armadura muy similar a la de Erza, dejando a la inconsciente maga santa en el suelo.

-Te obligaremos-Respondió Titania a la vez que copiaba al chico y se reequipaba con la ropa de samurái.

-Eso quiero verlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luego de que la nube de polvo se dispersara, la chica se acerco al herido joven, tomándole del cuello y levantándolo para dejarlo a su altura.

-Ves, te dije que no podrías derrotarme. La diferencia entre diablos y hadas es demasiada, aun así, pudiste darme bastante y te lo reconozco-Lo lanzo bruscamente al suelo y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Dices que la diferencia entre hadas y diablos es demasiada-Se giro para observar al Dragneel, intentándose levantar, costosamente-Y yo creo que tienes razón-Se paro de manera completa y la miro directo a los ojos-Ustedes los diablos creen ser poderosos, son fuertes de manera individual pero unidos…no son nada.

-¿Y crees que me importa?

-Pero nosotros, las hadas, somos fuertes cuando estamos solos ¡pero somos más fuertes cuando estamos juntos! De eso se trata nuestro gremio. No somos compañeros, amigos ni conocidos ¡Somos una familia!-Su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse con fuego y electricidad-Y es con eso con lo que te derrotare, ¡El poder de mi familia! ¡El poder de Fairy Tail!

Todo el lugar comenzó a temblar a causa de la devastadora energía que liberaba el pelirrosa de Fairy, el chico comenzó a crear en una mano magia de DS del rayo y en la otra de fuego.

-Crees que con eso serás capaz de vencerme-La rubia levanto su brazo derecho y una esfera de fuego de dios comenzó a crecer, destruyendo todo a su alrededor-Prueba el poder de mi gremio, Devils Dead.

-¡Y tu prueba el poder de las Hadas!

-**LOTO CARMESÍ: EXPLOSIÓN DE HOJAS DE FUEGO DE DIOS**.

-**LOTO CARMESÍ: EXPLOSIÓN DE HOJAS DE LLAMAS ELÉCTRICAS**.

Ambos poderosos ataques, se estrellaron contra el otro, causando una gran destrucción en todo el lugar.

-Muere…dragón-Hizo mas fuerte su empuje, haciendo retroceder las llamas eléctricas del Dragneel.

-No perderé…por Fairy Tail-Jena comenzó a notar la monstruosa energía mágica que comenzó a desbordar al chico.

Las llamas eléctricas destruyeron el fuego del dios, y alcanzaron de lleno a la Blazer. Una gran explosión se desato, causando un gran cráter en el lugar.

-Este es el poder…de Fairy Tail-Murmuro Natsu, mientras toda su magia se agotaba y caía al suelo, completamente agotado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No te preocupes Lucy-san, Natsu-san esta bien, el gano.

-¿De verdad?

-Meredy tiene razón, Lucy.

-Gracias a dios.

-Ahora vamos, Erza y las chicas ya están peleando, y parece que no la están pasando bien.

-¿Te preocupas por Er-chan, nee Jellal?

-No…digo si.

-Estas loquito por ella ¿No?

-¿Y Cobra?

-Avancemos.

Lucy y Wendy, simplemente miraron algo extrañadas al par de Crime Sorciere, ya no les faltaba mucho para alcanzar al trío de mujeres y la rubia no podía dejar de sentir esa extraña sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Y ACA TERMINA EL CAPITULO, NOS LEEMOS CUANDO ME DECIDA SUBIR EL PROX.**

**Y DEJEN UN REVIEW O COMENTARIO O LO QUE SEA PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO.**

**SHADOWTAILS98…FUERA**


End file.
